Robin and the Titan's Lamp
by MistOfDarkness
Summary: Aladdin parody but with some changes. Involves Wintergreen turned into a bird with pwonunthiation pwoblemth, Cyborg eating the forbidden waffle, BB locked in a cave with an odd name, and a badguy with multiple personalities.Chapter 7 up!
1. A Tamarean Tale

**ROBIN AND THE TITAN'S LAMP**

**Hey, everybody! This is my first fanfic ever! And it's an _Aladdin_ parody, mmmhhh… I'm pretty sure there was another Teen Titans/Aladdin parody around here…Can't remember the author, but it was pretty funny… I gotta find it… Oh, well! On with the story! I love Teen Titans, and since I re-watched _Aladdin_, it came stuck in my head, so I decided to do this. You might notice some changes in the _Aladdin_ storie, 'cause I've added some things that were cutted from the final movie, and others were just to make it funnier (look for Monty Python references). Woah, that's a big author's note.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Titans_… yet…_**

CHAPTER 1: A Tamarean Tale.

We're looking at a desert full of dunes. The sand seems to be bright red, and three big suns shine fiercely in the purple sky, that is, however, a little bit dark and full with stars. There's no one here, but then, a strange figure appears, walking slowly: it looks kind of like a yak, but its fur is dark blue and the legs are as long as giraffe legs, with two big and twisted gray horns coming out of its head, and big, yellow eyes that stand out in the middle of the face, and a huge hunch coming out of its back. On the beast's hunch, another creature is sitting, riding it. It looks like a tiny, little man with a huge, pretty tall back pack. Whatever it is, it starts singing in a deep, hypnotizing voice:

"_Oh, I come from a land_

_In a far away place,_

_Full of fear from the threat of a war._

_Where they take off your eyes_

_If they don't like your face,_

_Yes I know, their manners are not so nice._

_It's a miserable place_

_Where you can no one trust,_

_And all hopes had already been lost._

_So go on, grab your cape,_

_Take your mask, fly away_

_And escape the Tamerean Night."_

As the camera (eh, the camera) passes over a big dune, the city of Tamaran is seen: it first looks like a beautiful place, a big, shiny mass of buildings crowned by the huge tower of the Castle that stands in the center of the city, against the dark sky, where the three suns are already setting. But as the camera goes closer and pass through the big walls of the city, we discover that the lands that surround the Great Palace are actually full of misery and sadness. There's almost no one in the streets, just some weird animals and homeless people sleeping against the old stone houses. The little guy and his beast have disappeared, but the song can still be heard:

"_Tamarean Nights,_

_Like Tamarean Days,_

_Are so full of gloom,_

_Light just has no room_

_In this dark alley maze._

_Tamarean Nights,_

_With their six silver moons,_

_So barbaric and mad_

_That more than one man_

_Has found here his doom…"_

As the song ends, the yak-like creature and its rider are re-spotted coming out of an alley. The beast, however, looks sick and tired, and it soon collapses in the floor, exhaling its last breath- and also, a raspberry-like noise comes out apparently of its rare end, while its horse-like tail is lifted by an unpleasant wind. The rider, indifferent to all this, jumps off of the animal's hunch and approaches to the camera. It's a man, a stubby and really short one. He's wearing an over-sized black coat with silver buttons, and the sleeves are long enough to almost touch the ground. His belt, with a big, silver buckle, is made of the same brown leather than his giant back pack, which seems too big to make it possible for the little man to carry it himself-yet he does. His hands and feet are hidden by the coat, and also is hidden big part of his head: on the top of it lies a big, black cowboy hat with a purple band, from under which falls a big amount of long, light brown hair that partially covers the face and all of the back side of the head, stopping right under the shoulders. There's also a big purple kerchief ,with white eye-like symbols, covering the man's mouth and nose. His eyes, finally, are also covered by a black mask. Then, the man speaks to the camera:

"Ah, good evening, fellas. Don't be afraid, I'm just a silly merchant." His voice seems too deep for a man of his size. As he speaks, he reveals his hands, which are covered with black gloves with holes for the fingers. "However, we have to be precautious. This land is no longer safe… not since good old King got himself a new advisor…But that's another story! Now, what I'm about to show you today, is something not many people have seen… Are you ready? Yes? Here it goes, then…"

"PEEK-A-BOO!" The merchant opens his coat, revealing his belt to be fake, and what is seen now is the merchant's full naked body… well, almost naked. He is wearing, however, a tiny purple speedo with symbols matching the ones in his kerchief, and a pair of black boots with pointy, metallic endings. What calls everyone's attention is not the merchant's big belly, but the great amount of strange items attached to his coat's interior part.

"Go on, you can look all the time you want!" Says the merchant, not stating if he's referring to the weird looking articles or his semi-nudeness. "I'm pretty sure all of you would like to have one of this in your homes." He says, grabbing what looks like a silver jar with big green precious stones incrusted on it. "It's an antique. A real one. Pretty old, at least. And it makes some great glorg!" He then puts the jar upside-down on a table and presses it hard. When he lifts it again, there's a big amount of the nauseating tamarean dish known as glorg coming out of the jar. "And I tell you, this baby won't break!" The merchant starts tapping the jar on the table. "Will not-" Suddenly, the jar breaks. "It broke." He tosses the ruined kitchen marvel aside.

The merchant then pulls out what looks like a pink bladder with metallic pipes coming out of it. "Say, are you interested in folklore music? Perhaps you would like to purchase one of my brand new gorka pipes!" He blows at the instrument and a horrible, loud disturbing noise comes out of it. The camera then starts leaving, but the merchant hurries to catch it. "NOW WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Even with his face fully covered, is easy to tell he's really pissed of. He's grabbing what looks like a golden handgun with a huge cannon, and he's pointing in towards the camera. "I came ALL the way from my home to this DANGEROUS place, JUST to meet you…" He then points at the dead yak-like creature. "Poor old _Winky_ DIED just to BRING ME here…" He's suddenly interrupted by another fart coming out of the supposedly dead _Winky_'s butt. He glares at the beast for a few seconds and then continues: "And now you wanna LEAVE? I don't think so! You're not leaving 'till you buy something, so you better SIT DOWN!" The camera obeys, standing there motionless, yet a little bit shaky.

"Alrighty, then…" The merchant adds in a more joyful tone. "Oh, look at this!" He then pulls something out of his sleeve. It looks like a golden lava-lamp, with its fluid changing color constantly yet slowly. "Don't let its common appearance trick you, lads. This is a really rare item that possesses unique qualities, I assure you. It even changed the course of a boy's life once. A boy that, like this lamp, was much more than he seemed…he was a…_diamond in the rough_. Would you like to hear the full story?" The camera, then, tries to leave again, slower this time, but again, the merchant hurries to catch it, the golden gun pointed towards the camera once more. "Would you like to hear the full story?" He asks again, this time in a tone that is a little bit too polite. The camera nods nervously, and the gun goes down once more. "Very well… here we go…" He pulls out a bunch of pictures, and while he shows them, he starts singing again:

"_In the Palace, right here, _(He shows a picture of the Great Palace.)

_Lived a wicked sir,_

_The Great Vizier of Tamaran._ (He shows a picture of a tall man hidden in the shadows.)

_And this part-time magician,_

_This amateur seer_

_Wished to see the good old King die."_

He shows a third picture, which is actually a very bad drawing of an angry guy with horns saying "DIE!" to a scared guy with a crown. The merchant then tosses the pictures away and continues singing:

"_He wasn't charming, nor slick,_

_Neither evil and wise,_

_Just disturbed, perverted and sick._

_And with this dark, eerie man_

_Is how my tale begins_

_In the dangerous Tamarean Night…"_

The merchant's voice fades, while the set changes. We're again at the desert from the beginning, but now is fully night, with a bunch of white moons replacing the three suns in the now black sky, filled with stars and red clouds. On the top of a dune stands another yak-like creature, yet this one looks stronger and younger than _Winky_. Its horns are even bigger, and its fur is of a darker blue. In the glowing yellow eyes, the big, blood-red pupils stand out. Its rider is a tall man, who keeps certain resemblance to the one shown by the merchant in the picture. His face is still hidden in the dark, yet his deep blue eyes can be seen. His hair is short and white, and his body is totally covered by a blood-red robe with black symbols on it. On his left shoulder is perched a decrepit vulture. The bird, even as being pretty scary, doesn't show the same magnificence than its master. Suddenly, a motor-like noise is heard, and in the horizon appears a dark figure riding what looks like a motorbike, yet not exactly. The bike stops right in front of the yak-like animal, which glares menacingly at both the weird bike and its rider.

"You're late." Speaks the tall man, the look in his eyes very similar to the one in his beast's ones.

"Well, what do you know, at least I'm here, am I not?" Replied the other guy, who under the moons light is revealed as Johny Rancid.

"Did you bring it?"

"I got it right here…" Rancid pulls out what looks like the half of a golden medallion with symbols on its surface. As the tall man stretches his arm to grab the rare piece, Rancid yanks it back. "First, I want the reward…" All of a sudden, the aging vulture flies from its master's shoulder and grabs the medallion, hurting Rancid with its claws in the process. "Ouch! What the fu-"

"Thanks, Wintergreen" Says the tall man as the vulture gently gives him the stolen item. "And as to you…" He adds, now talking to Rancid again. "Don't worry, you will get what you deserve…at the end." He then takes from his pocket the second half of the medallion. As he puts both pieces together, they become one again, shining with a blinding light, a pair of silver wings sprouting out of the medallion. Finally, it flies away at a great speed.

"Quickly! Follow it!" Yells the tall man as he makes his beast run behind the gliding golden piece, the vulture flying next to him. Rancid obeys, rides his bike and follows. Even being the bike a really fast one, it cannot catch to the speed of the yak-like creature, with its four long legs.

After a while, the medallion divides again, and each half buries itself in the sand. Suddenly, a big mass of earth starts growing from that same spot, and when it finishes, there's a giant head of a creature that looks like a combination of a dog and a dinosaur, made completely of sand, with the two shining halves of the medallion serving as eyes, and its huge mouth open as if it was an entrance to the center of the earth itself.

"At last, after all this years… the Cave of Wonder bras!" Says the tall man, astonished.

"Holly…" Johny Rancid has finally arrived, and he's not able to believe what he sees.

"Now go, Rancid. Bring me the lamp" Orders the tall man. "The treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" As Rancid approaches the entrance of the cave, both the man and the vulture fix their eyes on him. After a while, the vulture talks:

"With all the due wethpect, my lowd, whewe did you find thith athhole?"

The man just shushes the bird, as Rancid finally reaches the entrance. But, when he's about to set his foot inside the fang-lined mouth, the cave starts moving, and it speaks with a deep, mighty voice:

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

"It is I, Johny Rancid, the criminal"

"Know that not anyone can enter this cave. Only the diamond in the rough will be able to." Says the cave, before staying still again. A little bit nervous, Rancid turns to see the tall man, waiting for indications. But the tall man just shots him a glare that obviously means '_go on_', so he does. Full with fear, Rancid puts his foot inside the cave… and nothing happens. Rancid then laughs with triumph and proceeds to walk down the sand stairs inside the mouth… but as he does so, the cave's entrance starts shaking and the huge mouth starts closing. Rancid tries to run away, but a giant tongue made of fire comes out of the cave's mouth grabbing Rancid by one foot and swallowing him. The monster's face starts disappearing, as it delivers a final message to the tall man: "Find the diamond in the rough…" At the end, all that's left are the two pieces of the medallion lying over the sand.

"Well, what a pity" Says the vulture after a while. "It lookth like we will have to thuwendew, my lowd. Thewe'th no way to get that lamp."

"Not necessarily, Wintergreen. All we have to do is find that diamond in the rough…"

**Well, that was the first chapter! It turned out to be longer than I though… eh, what can I say? I love describing things to the most minimum detail. Oh, and The-destined-one, I already found your fic! (it took me quite a while to write this chappie, and I found it while a little break.) I must admit, it was your story the one that inspired me to write this one, but please don't sue me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase! (Jeez, that's lame). Anyway, I'm not gonna tell you which character plays what role, that's something you gotta find out (keep reading). But in case you haven't find out, Robin's our hero and Starfire's the princess. And about the 'bad guy with multiple personalities' stuff… well, that's something you will get towards the end of the story (Again, keep reading!). REVIEW, people! But no flames... Please, what's a flame? (sorry, I'm new at this).**


	2. The diamond in the rough

**Time for chapter 2, everybody, I know it looks long, but don't be lazy and read it! If I was able to write it, then you must be able to read it! Oh, and don't forget to tell me what ya think in a review! Even if you hate it, review and tell me so, c'mon.**

CHAPTER 2: The Diamond in the rough.

"STOP, THIEF!"

The set that we're looking at now is one of the alleys inside Tamaran. Is day again, and the three suns are shining with all their intensity. The quiet of the miserable citizens has been disturbed by a yell coming from somewhere above their heads. As the people looks up from the street, a young man passes running on the roof of a building. When he stops to catch his breath, we're able to see that the boy is actually Robin, but his uniform is different: it looks old, dirty and ragged. He's carrying something, like a package, wrapped in a white rag. Suddenly, Robin turns around, and we're able to see why he was running: he's been chased by no other than Mammoth, though his clothes are also different. Instead of his normal golden and black uniform, he's using a green and silver one, with a metallic badge attached to the right side of his chest. As he runs to catch Robin, he brandishes menacingly a big sword and yells:

"When I finish with you, I'll have your eyes in a jar in my home, street rat!"

"Jeez, all this madness just for _this_?" Says Robin, looking at the pack in his hands. As Mammoth's sword is about to make contact with his neck, Robin jumps from the roof, throwing the pack into the air while screaming: "Catch it!" apparently to no one in particular. Robin then grabs a rope full of clothes suspended between the building he has just left an another one. The rope breaks, due to the weight of the boy wonder, and Robin finds himself falling again, but not letting go the rope, which is still hanging from one side. In the middle of a rain of clothes, the rope stops Robin's fall, leaving him hanging just a few inches above the floor, making it safe for him to jump.

Meanwhile, the pack continues to fly, falling slowly to the ground. Suddenly, two figures come rushing down the street, following the pack's trail with their eyes. They're Speedy and Aqualad, and they're wearing uniforms similar to the one of Mammoth's.

"I got it!" Says Speedy.

"No, I got it!" Answers Aqualad.

"No! _I_ got it!" Comes a third voice. A pair of metallic fists pops out of nowhere, hitting the two boys in the face and knocking them down. Cyborg then reaches and catches the pack in midair. "I got it, Robin!" He says. He also looks dufferent: the metallic parts of his body are old and rusty, and the blue-glowing glass parts are crashed in some places. Some laughs are heard behind the half-metallic man, and as he turns, he sees a group of women looking at him, apparently amused, at the end of the street.

"Morning, ladies!" Cheers Cyborg, approaching the group.

"You two getting in trouble already?" Comes the answer of a chuckling woman. "Isn't it too early?"

"Trouble? What trouble?" Replies Cyborg. "You're only in trouble if they catch you."

"Then I'm in trouble!" Yells Robin. Cyborg turns to find his friend suspended in midair, grabbed by the shirt by Gizmo, who is suspended by four big, mechanical, spider-like legs coming out of his back. The super genius midget is wearing a green and silver trooper uniform too, but he's also got a general's hat, as well as several badges and medals hanging from his chest. His eyes are covered by huge sunglasses. As he pulls Robin closer, he speaks to him:

"I think you won't be able to run away this time, you dirty thief…"

"Think again!" Yells Cyborg, sending Gizmo flying away with a blast of his cannon.

"Thanks, Cy." Says Robin. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, you owe me… how many, you said? One? One million, more likely."

Suddenly, some grunts interrupt their conversation. Both teens turn around to see that Speedy and Aqualad are already waking up, and they don't look very happy.

"We better chat later!" Suggests Robin, avoiding Aqualad's sword. As he does so, he approaches to an old lady carrying, like if it was a backpack, a huge cylindrical water tank full with fishes. Aqualad strikes again, but he misses Robin's peaky hair for about half an inch, and his sword collides with the tank instead, breaking it, and spreading the fishes down the street. Out of the water, the sea creatures agonize.

"Nooooo, the fishes!" Cries Aqualad. He attacks Robin again, angrier than ever. Out of nowhere, Robin starts singing (maybe he just felt like singing):

"_Gotta keep…_

_One jump ahead of the dead-end…"_ (He grabs a dead squid and uses it to cap Aqualad.)

Heck, Cyborg starts singing as well:

"_One jump ahead of the sword…"_ (He grabs a swordfish and uses it to disarm Aqualad.)

Robin:

"_We steal only what I can't afford!"_ (He grabs another swordfish and uses it to cut Aqualad's belt. The trooper's pants fall.)

"_That means EVERYTHING, man!" _Signs Cyborg as both lawbreaker teens run away. Aqualad, still with the squid on his head, pulls up what he thinks are his pants, but turns out to be a dead shark, and starts hopping up and down trying to follow them. As the remaining troopers join the chase, Cyborg sings again:

"_One jump ahead of the law, man!"_

Then Robin:

"_We know, this is no joke."_ (They climb up a pile of barrels.)

Cyborg:

"_But these guys don't appreciate that we're broke!"_

As they reach the top of the pile, they both kick some barrels, which fall and crash on the troopers' heads. The four troopers suddenly find themselves covered in the barrels' contents, the tamarean purple berries known as (insert name here.). Surprisingly enough, they start singing too:

"_Burglars! Street rats!_

_Vandals! Get back!"_

Robin and Cyborg jump from the pile of barrels to a wooden platform. Robin looks again at the small pack in his hands:

"_It's not much…"_

"_It's just a snack, guys!"_ Completes Cyborg. Suddenly, some of Speedy's arrows pass zooming in their direction, but they avoid them easily. Then Mammoth starts shaking the platform back and forth, while the other three troopers sing angrily:

"_Rip them open,_

_take out their eyes!"_

Cyborg: _"We gotta keep running…"_

Robin: _"This is going down…"_

Both: _"And we wanna see another dawn!"_

They jump off the platform just a moment before it collapses, then, they go inside a window and land in a bedroom full of beautiful girls in lingerie or pyjamas. Far from being disturbed by the boys' presence, the girls sign:

"_It's sad to see those two, real pity!_

_This time the bottom they have reached!"_

While Cyborg starts stuffing his mouth from a table where the girls' breakfast lies, Robin tries to find an exit, but bumps into an ugly, huge, angry woman brandishing a broom.

_"This buzzards think they own the city…"_

Robin:

"_We gotta steal to eat,_

'_till the day we're rich_. (He starts pushing Cyborg towards another window.)

_Say bye to the ugly b-BLEEP!"_

"BYE!" Screams Cyborg as they both jump out of the window. They land above an awning, which stops their fall, and soon the troopers appear, chasing them again. Our lads sing once more.

Robin: _"Best friends, we are like brothers…"_

Cyborg: _"Just you, me and no other…"_

Robin: _"Together, any challenge we can face!"_

As they pass near a fruit stand, Robin grabs a red melon-like fruit from the lower part of a pile. This causes a chain reaction: first the whole pile collapses, then the melons start bouncing down the street towards the troopers, making them trip.

Robin: _"There's no time for being lazy…"_

Cyborg: _"We're always running like crazy…"_

Robin: _"'Till the day we get out of this rat maze!"_

As the troopers start drawing closer to the thieves, both teenagers hide under a cart full of jewels, while their chasers continue running in the same direction. When they are gone, Robin and Cyborg get out from under the cart. Unfortunately, when Cyborg looks at the jewels, his burglar instincts betray him, and he starts stealing the precious stones.

"_BURGLAR!"_ Yells the cart owner.

"_MY PRRRECIOUSSS!"_ Says Cyborg, holding a particularly big diamond.

"_CYBORG!"_ Yells an angry Robin.

"_OUTRAGEOUS!"_ Screams an old lady, looking scandalized.

Cyborg then recovers his right sense, and he and Robin start running again. They turn around a block, only to find themselves surrounded by the troopers.

"_Now I think you're overreacting…"_ Says Robin, looking at the troopers' big swords. Suddenly, a door to his left opens, revealing a fat and ugly lady in a pink sleeping robe. Before Robin can do something, the fat lady embraces him in a breathtaking bear hug, while singing:

_"I find danger EXTREMELY arousing!"_

Quickly releasing himself from the hug, Robin then grabs Speedy and throws him to the lady, who hugs the angry trooper instead.

Robin _"We gotta eat to live…"_

Cyborg: _"And gotta steal to eat…"_

Both: _"Otherwise we'd get along!"_

"Sure…" Says Aqualad.

"WRONG!" Correct the other three troopers, then the chase begins again. While running, Cyborg spots a waffle cart (sort of like a hot dog cart.) And he quickly grabs a waffle and puts it inside his cannon, ready to fire it at the troopers.

"Look out! He's got a waffle!" Screams Aqualad.

"You moron! We all have waffles!" Replies Gizmo, pulling out a waffle pinched by a fork, and the other troopers do as well. At the sight of this, Cyborg quits his attack plan and runs away. Then, Speedy pulls out his arch and starts throwing not arrows but the waffles, still pinched by forks, and, what do you know, the waffles actually explode when they touch something.

Our heroes continue running and avoiding the waffles, when suddenly they discover they have entered an alley with a dead-end. Using Robin's bo-staff, they jump above the wall to the other side of the alley, and they eyes get fixed in a sewer entrance, right there in the street. Having the same idea, they lift the lid and then run away, leaving the hole open. The plan works: When they jump above the wall, the troopers fall inside the hole and into the sewer. A few seconds later, another sewer entrance is opened, this time from below, and Gizmo, Mammoth and Speedy get out of it in a rush trying to escape a giant alligator, which Aqualad is riding while waving a cowboy hat and yelling: "HI-O, SILVER! AWAY!"

Robin and Cyborg, who are still running, turn around to see that no one is following them anymore. But, as soon as they stop, Gizmo and Mammoth appear in front of them, yelling and brandishing their swords. Then they try to escape from where they came, but Speedy and Aqualad are coming from that direction. At the last second, Robin pulls out a gun and points it towards the roof of a building, he shoots, and what comes out of the gun is a hook with a rope attached to it. Robin and Cyborg then use the rope to climb up the building, making the troopers collide.

What we're looking now is Robin and Cyborg climbing up the building like if they were in that old 70's _'Batman'_ show. As they do so, they sing once again:

"_One jump ahead of the morons…"_

Suddenly, both Aqualad and Speedy appear next to them, climbing up a ladder.

"_Burglars!"_

Then, Robin uses an explosive disc to destroy the ladder and make them fall.

"_One hop ahead of our doom…"_

Gizmo appears, flying thanks to a huge airscrew coming out of his back.

"_Street rats!"_

Cyborg uses his cannon to take him down.

"_One trick ahead of disaster…"_

Mammoth appears climbing down the building using another rope (for some reason, he's wearing green short pants with suspenders, climbing shoes, and a green hat with a feather).

"_Vandals!"_

Robin throws his birdarang, which cuts Mammoth's rope, and the trooper falls.

"_They're quick-but we're much faster!"_

Then, a window opens, and the fat, ugly yet lusty lady from before appears.

"_Come back!"_

Cyborg kicks the window shut, and he and Robin keep climbing until they reach a window in the top floor. They go through the window, and enter a room with no one there. They quickly go to the only door, but they soon discover that is locked. They turn around, to see that the troopers have also climbed through the window and are running towards them. The boy wonder and his metallic friend then run to another window. When they look down, they realize that it's going to be a big fall…

Cyborg: _"There's nothing to do, now…"_

Robin: _"There's only one way out…"_

Both: _"All there's left to do is-JUMP!"_

Against common sense, they grab a rug from the floor and jump out of the window. The troopers, in an attempt to follow them, fall down and land on top of a pile of crap, a dinosaur-like creature with diarrhea walking away from the scene. As for our friends, they used the rug as a parachute, grabbing each one a side of it, and landed safely in the middle of a lonely alley.

"Boo-yah! We did it, man!" Screams Cyborg, giving a high-five to Robin.

"Yes, indeed!" Says Robin, taking out the package. He opens it, revealing its content to be some sputflinks, the tamarean eggplant-like food. As they are about to start eating, they hear a noise. They both look up only to see two little kids, Mas y Menos, actually, looking for food in a trash can.

"¡Nada!" Screams Menos.

"¡Me lleva!" Replies his twin brother. "¡Nos vamos a morir de hambre, carajo!"

Robin looks at his food, then at the kids, then at Cyborg. Cyborg returns the look, angrily.

"No way, man! " Yells Cyborg. "We went through a lot of trouble just to get this, I'm not giving it away!"

"C'mon, Cy. Are you really gonna let those two poor kids starve?"

Cyborg then looks to the twins, and he gives up. "Oh, fine! Yo, kids!"

Mas y Menos both turn at the same time, looking pleadingly at the package that Cyborg is offering them.

"Grab it" Says the robotic man as the kids approach. "C'mon, grab it, it's food!"

Not knowing what to say, the twins simply grab the package. "Eh… gracias, señor." Mas finally says.

"Yeah, well…" Says Cyborg, patting Mas' head. "Now go before I change my mind, would you?"

"You did the right thing, Cy." Said Robin as the young twins left.

"Yeah, whatever. What are we gonna eat now?"

"I don't know… I suppose we can always steal something else."

"I bet it would be a piece of cake, like the last time. Hey, you heard that?" Said Cyborg. Surely enough, some music was heard, as well as people speaking. Cyborg and Robin started to walk towards the street, to see what was happening.

**Phew… Second chapter done! Man, is this a long chapter! My hand hurts. Anyways, REVIEW! I'm not getting your reviews, and if there's people reading this, they should review, or I wont keep it up. By the way, do you know what's the name of those purple berries? I don't remember it… perhaps you can tell me by a review? ;D.**


	3. Call me a princess

**YAY, I GOT REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS! (Small pause…) Success! I'm glad to know there's people reading my story and liking it (at least, I think you do.) Thanks to the two persons who told me the name of the zorca berries, and Wordbearer, thanks for explaining me what a flame was, but how did you know I was high on glue? ( XD ).** **I really wanted to upload this chapter earlier (some time during the weekend), but I have been a little bit ill. My VOMIT was GREEN, people! It was ACTUALLY green!… But again, all that I ate that day was a lemon gelatin, so I guess it wasn't such a big deal… Anyway, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 3: Call me a princess

Robin and Cyborg finally made it to the street, and found themselves in the middle of a huge crowd watching something strolling down the street. When Robin had made himself closer between the people, he was able to see something that looked quite like a parade. There were some men in soldier-like outfits, yet not the tamarean troopers, they were wearing gold and black armors, and were carrying huge banners and flags, which all had the same symbol: something that looked like a golden clock with black strands forming an spiral inside of it, and a black background. In the middle of the armored men was a golden robotic creature designed to look somewhat like a horse, and, riding the huge machine, was Warp (the guy from _'How long is forever'_). Robin didn't know him, but he thought the man looked quite arrogant, in the middle of the army, wearing his gold and black outfit, riding that gigantic mechanical horse…

"On his way to the palace, I suppose…" Talked a man from Robin's left.

"Yep, here comes another one." Said another man. "He doesn't look quite smart, though… I bet he's done for tomorrow…"

"Heck, I say he'd be done in five minutes!" Replied the first man. Robin, being a good outcast as he was, wasn't aware of the royal and political businesses of his city, and therefore didn't know what the men were talking about. Suddenly, Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a whitish blur that passed like a tornado next to him. The blur was rushing its way between the crowd and onto the street, were it started to slow down. When the big mechanical horse saw the blur, it started to neigh like hell, and lifted itself on its back legs, completely scared (OK… a mechanical horse can be scared. Don't we learn something new everyday?). This made Prince Warp lose his balance and fall from the horse and into the ground. And, were a second before was the whitish blur, were now Mas y Menos, completely scared by the giant horse and screaming like hell.

"Look vhat ye deed, ye stoopeed eenfants! " Yelled Warp from the floor, in a pretty strong French accent. "Ye made me loose me ggoove!"

"¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil!" Replied the still-too-scared twins.

"Le vhat!" Yelled Warp, not getting one word of what the twins said, but knowing it was not nice. "Vhy, I veell z'eech ye soome manneggs, ye lateen peeg doogs!" He then threw at the kids what looked like a small, glowing ticking clock. Then, one of Robin's birdarangs appeared out of nowhere and collided with the tiny clock, changing its direction, and it was a really good thing, because a few seconds later, the clock exploded.

"One would say that being a prince and all, _you_ would have some manners!" Said Robin. Both he and Cyborg had ran to help the children, and were now standing between the Mexican twins and the French prince.

"Ye doon't fgighten mee, ye stggeet gawts!" Said the prince, mounting again the mechanical beast, and continuing his way to the palace.

"WHO DO YOU CALL A STREET RAT!" Yelled Cyborg, losing his patience. He shot the horse with his cannon, making it stand in its back legs again, which caused Warp to fall again.

"AAAAGGHHHH!" Yelled Warp, now full with anger. Suddenly, two little guns popped out of his shoulders and fired laser beams at Robin and Cyborg, making them fall in a mud puddle. "I bloow me noose at ye!" Said Warp, remounting his horse. He was now right in front of the big walls that surrounded the palace. "Go and boil yeg bottoms, ye soons of zeelly pegsoons!"

"Well, would you look at that, Cy…" Said Robin, watching the prince enter through the main gates. "We aren't watching Discovery Channel, and yet, there is a beast riding another beast!"

"Le VHAT!" Warp looked like he wanted to continue yelling, but right then, the gates closed themselves. Then, suddenly, Warp's head appeared above the gates, and from there, he continued yelling: "I DOON'T VANT TO TAWLK TO YE NO MOOGGE, YE EEMPTY 'EADED ANEEMAL FOOD TGOOGH WIPEGS! I FAWGT IN YEG GENEGAWL DIGGECTIOON! YEG MOOTHEGS WEGGE 'AMSTEEGS AND YEG FAZHEGS SMELT OOF ELDEGBEGGIEES!"

"COME BACK HERE AND REPEAT THAT, YOU SISSY FRENCH GUY!" Yelled Cyborg on top of his lounge, waving his robotic fist menacingly.

"Come on, Cy, let's go home." Said Robin in a quiet tone. Warp's hard-to-understand words made him think. Were they really just street rats? Wasn't there nothing more for them? There should be something… right?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, Warp had already entered the palace and was now walking through what looked like a lobby. In the far corner a woman sit in front of a desk reading a magazine. Warp walked towards the woman and said: "Eexcuoose moi, I'm 'ere to see zee-"

"Princess." Completed the woman without looking up from her magazine. She then pointed to the other part of the room. "She will see you in just a few seconds. Would you like to wait?"

Warp then looked at where the woman was pointing. In the middle of the room was a coffee table full with old magazines, and, lined to the walls, were several chairs, and there were other persons already sitting there. There were other three people, actually: one of them was Glrdlesklechhh (the guy seen in _'Betrothed'_.), sitting in his hovering silver bowl; there was also the rock-headed alien known as Soto, with his obnoxious green dog sitting in his lap; and Count Role Freako (Control Freak actually, but wearing the outfit he wore at the end of _'Episode thingy-thingy'_). Warp, feeling curious, walked towards Soto and asked: "Now, vhat kind oof pgince agge ye?"

"I'm not a prince!" Said the alien. "Doggy is prince!"

"Uh…le vhat?"

"Well, it's a big universe out there, everything's possible!" Replied the dog. "And where are you supposed to be from?"

"Vhy, I come fgom the futugge, whegge doo ye zheenk I got zhees outzgageoos accent?"

"And what are you doing here in the present?"

"Mind yer oon busineess." Said Warp while taking a magazine and sitting down.

Just then, Galfore (the big guy from _'Betrothed'_, also) entered the room. On his head rested a big golden crown with green gems. He looked at the people sitting patiently in the chairs and smiled. "Good, the princes have arrived." He said. Then, a pair of wooden doors opened furiously, revealing a garden at the other side. Adonis, wearing his big red armor, entered the room with a mixture of anger and fear in his face.

"I can't believe it!" He yelled. "I haven't been so humiliated in my life! I'm outta here!"

"Prince Adonis!" Said Galfore. "You're not actually leaving so soon, are you?"

"You can bet I am!" He said, turning towards the exit. This revealed that a big piece of his armor from his backside was missing-the part that covered his butt, actually. "She's the devil! The devil, I tell you! The deeeeeviiiiil!" With that, he was gone.

Galfore put a hand on his forehead and sighed. Then, trying to pull a smile on his face, he said to the other princes: "Well, who's next?" But it was too late. The others were already rushing towards the exit as well, scared by Adonis's words. When they were gone, Galfore sighed again and went into the garden that Adonis had just left. It was full of exotic purple and green plants, with big weird birds flying from one place to another; and, in the center, was a fountain, were Starfire was sitting, with a silver tiara on her head; and standing next to her, were Raven, Bumble Bee, Sarasim and Jinx, her bodyguards.

"Oh, hello, Galfore!" Said Starfire when she saw the king. "Would you wish to sit down?"

"Eh… no. Actually, I would like to have a words with you about Prince Adonis…" A sound coming from the floor made him look down. And there was Silkie, eating what suspiciously looked like the missing part of Adonis' armor.

"Oh, I didn't like him! And his behavior towards me was extremely impolite. I do not wish to see him again." Said the princess in a rather commanding tone.

"But that's what you say every time a prince comes to see you!"

"Oh, but he was being really obnoxious, he was! He… he…" She then looked to her bodyguards, trying to come up with an excuse. "He was molesting friend Raven!" She finally said.

"I feel violated." Raven added, showing no feeling in her voice or face.

"But Starfire, you know you need to marry a prince." Continued Galfore. "And there are no more princes left! You scared them all! Who are you supposed to marry now?"

"Maybe… maybe I'm not meant to marry any prince… I do not think I wish to get married, and if I do I wish to marry someone I love, not a stranger."

"But you _have_ to. Listen, I know you don't want to, but there's a war coming, the Gordanian army is getting ready to attack us for only X'ahl knows why… and the law says that there needs to be a king to face the war, a _real_ king. Besides, we will need an ally kingdom to face the Gordanians. You know I don't have any royal blood, I'm just your k'norfka, I'm just supposed to be the king until the princes gets married, and that princess is you."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess…" Said Starfire, her voice full of sadness, while looking at her reflection in the fountain's water.

Galfore frowned. He didn't like to make Starfire unhappy, and, even if her total rejection to all of the princes was annoying him, he just couldn't be angry with her, not even if he tried. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said: "Come on, I want to show you something." The both of them then went inside the palace, and Galfore started walking towards the hall that Starfire knew leaded to the Throne Room.

"There's another thing worrying me, besides the war…" Galfore said as they reached their destiny. It was, indeed, the Throne Room. Galfore then approached to a huge window, covered with purple and gold curtains and uncovered it. The window occupied a whole wall, and almost reached the tall ceiling, and when it was uncovered, it revealed the whole city of Tamaran, and even lands beyond its walls, passing the red desert, and other smaller cities, and even beyond, where gigantic purple rock formations popped in the horizon. "You see, one day you will be queen, and all this will be yours."

"Uh… the curtains?" Said Starfire, not understanding.

"What? No! I mean _these_!" He said, pushing her closer to the window, showing her the view. "Those lands, all of them, and even more, beyond the horizon, will be yours when you become queen. I know I'm not you father, but I've raised you and taken care of you since you where born, practically, and I love you like my own child. I just want to be sure there will be someone protecting you when I am gone."

Starfire then stood there, watching the lands that would be hers someday and thinking in what Galfore had just said. She finally spoke: "But the curtains…"

"FORGET THE CURTAINS, OK! STUPID CURTAINS!" With that, Galfore sent a green blast from his eyes, destroying the curtains, the window, and the whole wall.

"Oh! Is it the day of Glorf-Glorf already?" Said Starfire, not fully understanding why Galfore acted like he did.

Galfore finally calmed down. "Never mind… listen, why don't you go and play with Silkie? I have some things to think about"

"As you wish, Galfore. It was nice to speak with you." Said Starfire, exiting the room. As she did, twenty workers entered quickly, carrying the needed tools to rebuild the wall that Galfore had destroyed. The big tamarean ruler then walked to the throne and let himself fall heavily on it, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Are you having a royal headache, my lord?"

Galfore looked up. There, standing in the shadows in the corner, was the tall man, with his ugly vulture on his shoulder. His face was still hiding in the darkness, and his right hand was grabbing a cane with a red gem on the top-Mad Mod's cane.

"Ah, Brother Blood, it's you." Said Galfore. The tall man walked out of the shadows revealing himself to be, indeed, Brother Blood. "It's this whole war thingy that keeps me worried. The princess hasn't chosen a husband yet, and the Gordanians have proved to be dangerous enemies before. They have got their agents into the palace before, you know…"

"Yes, my lord, I remember. Quite a tragedy, that was…" Said Brother Blood, with his eyes closed and his head down, his vulture adopting the same gesture of sorrow. "But I think I could help you, my lord."

"You could? Well, I thank you so much… but how would you help me?" Said Galfore. Brother Blood was not only the Royal Vizier and his most trusted advisor, he was also the High Priest and Ritual Master of Tamaran, and was fully respected by the people, and, being really charismatic, had a lot of followers and power; but he was also a pacifier, and therefore Galfore couldn't see how would he help him, since Brother Blood had already tried to negotiate the peace with the Gordanians and had failed.

"Well, my lord, I must say I would require to use the powers of the mystic red gem… with your permission, of course…" Said Brother Blood, taking out a great chest made of gold with antique symbols on its surface.

"The jewel of Charta?" Said the king, looking at the chest. "I really don't know… its powers are so great… It wouldn't be nice if it fell in wrong hands…"

"But I promise to be careful, my lord."

"No." Said the king in a tone that marked decision. "I'm sorry but it would be too dangerous, and I can't allow-"

"But it's the only way to get rid of all the problems…" Said Brother Blood, pointing the gem on the top of his cane at the king like if it was a weapon. Suddenly, Blood's eyes changed from blue to a glowing red, while the gem on the cane started to glow as well. This made Galfore, who was already standing up, fall heavily on the royal chair again. "Everything will be fine…" Continued Brother Blood, his voice deepening and slowing down.

"Everything… will be fine…" Repeated Galfore, staring at the red glow on the gem.

"Give… me… the… jewel…"

"Here, Brother Blood…" Galfore then took out a huge golden key with symbols matching the ones on the chest. "Take anything you need…"

"Thanks, my lord." Said Blood, taking the key and hiding it inside his red robes. "Now go to take some aspirins, and don't let your royal head get worried about anything at all."

"Yes… that would be marvelous…" Said Galfore, already exiting the room. When he was gone, Brother Blood pulled the key out again, looking at it like a big treasure.

"What a way to pull the puppet thtringth, my lowd." Said suddenly the vulture. "But I can't undewthtand how can you tolewate that big ath bone head."

"Patience, Wintergreen. He may be quite a pain in the arse, but he's also easy to manipulate. Besides, I am now one step closer to become the king, then that big idiot will see…"

"Yeth! Then, _he_ will be kithing _youw_ ath!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's night now, and we're back in the garden were Starfire was first seen. The whole surroundings are in silence, and there's nothing moving. Then, suddenly, a figure appears, crossing the garden without making noise. The figure is covered in a dark blue cloak, and the face is covered in total darkness. Suddenly, something starts pulling the cloak from behind it, and the figure turns around only to discover Silkie, biting playfully the low part of the blue fabric.

"Silkie!" Said the princess in a quiet tone, taking down her hood. The mutant worm stopped biting the cloak and looked at the princess with pleading eyes. "I am sorry, my dear Silkie, but you cannot come with me, for my journey can be dangerous." Then, Silkie started to cry loudly, full with sadness. "Please, friend Silkie, you must not make noise…" Said Starfire, taking her pet in her arms, her own eyes becoming wet from her little friend's sorrow. "You will alert the others, and I do not wish-"

"Who's there!"

Too late.

"OK, people! You better get out before I-" Suddenly, Raven stopped, looking at Starfire. "Uh… princess? What are you doing here… at this hour… wearing one of my cloaks?"

"Oh, friend Raven, I am terribly sorry, but I must run away. I do not wish to get married, but neither do I wish this war to happen." She then put Silkie on Raven's arms, tears streaking down her face. "Please take care of Silkie, and please tell Galfore that I am most sorry for letting him down. Goodbye."

"No"

"Huh?"

"I won't let you do this. The world is a dangerous place, and my duty is to protect you. Besides, you have never been out of this walls before!"

"But, friend Raven, you said it yourself, I have never been out of this walls, what kind of life is that for any person? I am a prisoner rather than a princess… please, friend Raven, you must understand."

"I'm sorry, but it's my job." Raven then started walking towards Starfire. "I won't let you go-"

"Stop! Remember that I am the princess and you are a mere servant!" Said Starfire in a defying tone, and Raven stopped. "If you do not do as I say, I can get you arrested, or worse, executed!"

"You wouldn't do that." Said Raven, matter-of-factly. "That's not how you are."

"You are most right, I wouldn't act that way." Said Starfire looking down. "But please, friend Raven, if you don't help me because I am the princess, then would you help me because I am your friend?"

Raven knew she had got her. "Oh, fine. But promise me that if you get in trouble, you will come back."

"Yes, I promise, my friend. Goodbye." And with that, she flew into the night.

Raven watched her friend fly away until it was no longer possible to see her, and then she looked down at Silkie, who was still in her arms. Just then, the worm puked something pink, that ended covering Raven's face.

"This is _so_ not my job…" She said in disgust.

**That was chapter 3! I'm proud of how this one turned out. There may be not many jokes, but a lot of characters were introduced, and the plot starts thickening (what do you think about the whole war thingy?). By the way, Glorf-glorf day is the national tamarean day of yelling and destroying curtains… or something to that effect (as seen in _'Can I keep him?'_). And the jewel of Charta is the one seen in _'Betrothed'_. I just wanted to make sure those two things because I don't know if I got the names right…**

**Do you think I pushed Warp's accent a little too much? Oh, and about him being French… well, he was French in the original comics, and I don't think Le Blanc would have worked as well… If there's anyone French out there, please don't feel offended, he's from the future!**

**And in case you're wondering how the Great Palace looks… is supposed to be the same one from _'Betrothed'_. Yeah, that chapter seems to be the whole source and inspiration to this story, huh? Well, what else to say… REVIEW OR ADONIS WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND MOLEST YOU**!


	4. A new friendship and more

**Whoa! Long time, no update! I'm really sorry for not putting this chapter up here till now, but I've been veeeeery busy. But, as a reward for your patience (if there's still someone reading this fic, that is), this chapter is super sized! I really didn't mean it to be this long, but that's one of the reasons of why it took me so long. Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter, Jaina 12 and Legnalos (who had reviewed 3 times already! XD), oh, and by the way, don't worry about Jinx being Star's bodyguard, it will make sense in this chapter… I hope.**

CHAPTER 4: "A new friendship and more"

We're back in the miserable streets of Tamaran, were the people was going from one place to another between all the stands, buying different kinds of stuff, from jewels to food, the most common being food. On the top of an awning were Robin and Cyborg, and it seemed that they were trying to catch their breaths.

"That's the last time you convince me of disguising as a ballerina!" Said Cyborg at the end, sounding pissed.

"But… that's the first time you disguised yourself as a ballerina! And it was_ your_ idea!" Replied the Boy wonder.

"Well, it won't happen again, man!"

"Oh, shut up! At least we got the food, didn't we?" Said Robin, taking out a couple of the red melon-like fruit and hanging one to Cyborg.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the alley, a tall yet slim figure covered in a blue cloak had appeared, and was now walking between the stands, while the owners offered her the products:

"Pretty lady, buy a jar!" Said one of them, showing Starfire (it's her, in case you haven't figured out) a silver jar with green gems incrusted on its surface. "You will not find a finer jar in the whole kingdom! And it makes some great glorg! And I promise you, lady, that it won't- it broke…"

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Said another one, showing her a golden necklace with red stones. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady!"

"Fruit! I've got the best fruit of the city!"

"Sputflinks! I've got the biggest, freshest sputflinks!"

"Diarrhea! I've got diarrhea!" Yelled another man, but he didn't look as if he was selling something.

Then, a man pulling a big car full of dead bodies appeared. "Dead collector!" Shouted the man, while playing a bell. "Bring out your dead!"

"I'm not dead!" Said one of the 'dead bodies'. The man then whacked the body in the head with his bell, making him unconscious again.

Starfire then turned, only to find a dead squid just an inch away from her face.

"DEAD FISH!" Yelled a voice from behind the squid. It was the old fish lady from chapter two (the one carrying the water tank as a backpack). "DEAD FISH! I COMMAND YOU TO BUY THE DEAD FISH! I CATCH IT, YOU PAY FOR IT!"

"Uh… no, thank you." Said Starfire, starting to walk away.

"THE FISH! THE FISH!" Was still screaming the old woman, which made Starfire not realize where she was going. This made her bump into something.

"GRROARRRR!"

Starfire turned to see to what had she bumped, encountering face to face to a beast very similar to the one of _'The Beast Within'_, hence the fact that its fur was brownish-fuchsia. It was wearing a purplish-blue and golden fez with a matching vest, had roller skates, and was carrying a tray with glasses full with different drinks, different kinds of cigarettes, and snacks. The beast roared again, pushing the tray towards Starfire, trying to show it to her.

"No, thank you." Repeated the princess, smiling while leaving. The beast then growled again, but this time there was sadness in its face.

The beast's roars called Robin's attention. He turned around and found his sight caught by the mysterious hooded girl. He continued looking while the girl pulled her hood down, revealing her face.

"Wow…" Said Robin, completely stunned by the princess' beauty. Cyborg, who had already finished eating, looked at Robin, who was now in a catatonic state, just staring at Starfire, and tried to call his attention by waving a hand in front of his eyes. When he failed, he grabbed Robin's fruit and started eating it also.

Starfire, not aware of the fact that she was being observed, kept walking, and was now getting closer to the spot where the waffle cart was, in front of which Mas y Menos were standing, drooling and staring at the waffles. The owner of the cart failed to notice them, for he was talking to someone else. This someone else was, in fact, the goth boy (who appeared first in _'Sisters'_ and then in so many other episodes).

"You must hate waffles…" The goth boy was saying, in a monotonic and lazy tone. "'Cuz, you know… you're always making 'em and selling 'em… Unless you really love 'em… and that's why you sell 'em… you know…"

"Look, are you gonna buy a waffle or not!" Said the cart owner, already losing his patience.

"Uh… no." Finally said the goth boy, starting to walk away.

Meanwhile, Starfire had already arrived to where Mas y Menos were standing. "Oh, poor little kids! Are you hungry, little ones?" She said, looking at them. The twins turned to see who was talking to them, and, as soon as they saw Starfire, they both began to stare at her. Then, Starfire grabbed a couple of waffles from the cart and handed them to the kids. "Here you have, you must now go and fill your stomachs with this food, my little ones!" She said. The twins grabbed the waffles, but they didn't eat them; instead, they continue to stare at Starfire.

"Hey, you!" Shouted the cart owner, finally looking at Starfire and the kids. "You better have some money to pay those!"

"Ex-excuse me?" Said the naive Starfire, not knowing what he meant. "Money? Please… what is this money?"

"Oh!" Said Robin, suddenly waking up from his trance. "I smell trouble! Cyborg, let's go!"

"Please, good man…" Said Starfire, remembering the promise she had made to Raven, and recognizing that she was in trouble. "I-I promise to you, that if you can take me to the Palace, the King shall pay you this 'money'…"

"I don't buy that!" Yelled the angry man, grabbing Starfire by the wrist and taking out something that looked like a corkscrew.

"Please, what are you going to do with that, sir?"

"Didn't you hear the song in chapter 1? I'm gonna take your eyes out!"

"No, please, sir…" Said Starfire, looking the man's hand approach her face. Suddenly, her eyes turned a glowing green. She didn't want to use her powers, but she would if she had to.

"Ah, no, I don't think that would be necessary, man."

Starfire's eyes turned back to normal as the man's arm stopped in midair. Between the cart owner and the disguised princess was now standing Cyborg, grabbing the man's arm, and oddly wearing a white doctor coat.

"Ah! There you are! We've been looking for you the whole morning!" Said a voice behind Starfire. She turned around to discover Robin, wearing a white coat like Cyborg.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Starfire.

"I'm saving your life, just play along." Robin whispered back.

"You know this girl?" Said the cart owner to Cyborg.

"Sadly, yes. She escaped from the medical institution were we work, man."

"But she said she knows the king!"

"Well, yeah. She… uh… she thinks the kid's the king!" Said Robin, pointing to Mas, who was still in a shock state, watching Starfire with his jaw dropped.

Starfire, hearing what Robin had said, suddenly kneeled in front of Mas, saying: "Oh, your Majesty, my purpose in the life is to serve you."

Mas, looking at this, woke up from his shock and smiled widely. Then he started to yell at the people from the street: "¡Oíd, oíd, que les habla su rey, inútiles!Quiero que se bajen los pantalones y hagan como gallinas!"

"Tragic, isn't it?" Said Cyborg to the man. He then took the waffles that Mas y Menos were still holding, ignoring the kids' protests, and giving them to the man. "But, no harm done. C'mon, Robin, lets go!"

"Yeah, lets go, miss." Said Robin to Starfire. "Time to see doctor Arkham…"

"Oh, hello, doctor!" Said Starfire as they passed again in front of the fuchsia-furred beast carrying the tray.

"GRRROARRRRR!"

"No, not _that_ doctor…" Said Robin. Then, the three teenagers just started to walk away slowly, not saying a word. They were really making it! Starfire couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the two boys, and then…

"STOP, THIEVES!"

"Huh?" The three of them turned around at the same time, and the only thing they saw was a white blur passing next to them, and they heard two voices coming out of the blur, saying the same thing:

"¡CORRANCOMOALMAQUELLEVAELDIABLO!"

Then they looked back, and this time they saw the cart owner, with the corkscrew-like thing out, running towards them, really angry.

"What must we do now?" Asked Starfire, a worried look on her face.

"Run. RUN!" Commanded Robin, and soon enough, the three of them were running away between the staring people.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We're now inside a dark, Frankenstein-like lab. The walls are covered by blue lightings, coming and going everywhere. In the center of the room, Wintergreen the vulture is ridding something that looks like an exercising bike, making it go as fast as his tiny legs allow him.

"With all the due wethpect… my lowd…" He said, panting. "Couldn't we jutht wait fow a weal stowm?"

"NO! AND MAKE IT GO FASTER!" Shouted Brother Blood. He was wearing black oilskin gloves and black goggles were covering his eyes, and he had replaced his red robe by a white laboratory coat.

"Oh, OK." Said the exhausted bird.

"AND YOU!" Shouted Brother Blood again, this time to three figures lurking in the shadows. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE DOING NOTHING! WE GOTTA KEEP THE ATMOSPHERE ELECTRIFIED!"

"Yes, sir!" Said the figures, starting to move levers. Even with their faces hidden in the darkness, they were un-disguisable: They were Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth.

Blood walked to a table where the golden chest from before was. He pulled out the key that Galfore gave to him, and opened the chest. "Finally, the Jewel of Charta will tell me who is the one that needs to be found!" He said as he revealed the chest's content to be a shining red gem. He then put the gem in a mechanical claw hanging from above, and, using a lever, started to move the claw towards a pair of crystal balls, that were full of electricity, and a stream of blue energy ran from one ball to the other in midair. With caution, Blood started to make the claw go down in the middle of the balls, and as soon as the gem was touched by the stream of electricity, the room was filled by a blinding white light.

A second later, the blinding light was gone, but the room was now illuminated by the lightings, that had changed from blue to red, and were moving towards a giant TV screen in one of the walls. When the electricity hit the screen, it turned on, showing no other than Robin, running in the streets of Tamaran, with other two figures of unknown identity.

"Yes… there he is…" Said Blood, looking at Robin.

"THAT'TH HIM!" Yelled an angry Wintergreen, still making the bicycle work. "THAT'TH THE GWEAT DIAMOND IN THE WOUGH!" Suddenly, one of the red lightings hit the vulture, making him scream in pain, while smoke and a strange smell started to come out of him.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Said Gizmo, walking forward the screen. "I know that guy, he's the-" He was suddenly interrupted by Mammoth, who had jumped towards the screen and was now attacking it furiously.

"HA! I killed him!" He said when he finished.

"You killed who, exactly?" Asked Jinx.

"The street rat! He was right here and now he's gone! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Brother Blood. "YOU DESTROYED MY BRAND NEW, 75 INCHES, WIDE SCREEN TV!"

"Huh?" Said a confused Mammoth, looking at the destroyed screen. "But… I thought it was a window!"

"ARGH!" Shouted Brother Blood, completely pissed, ignoring Wintergreen, who passed flying at a great speed, still screaming in pain, with all his feathers gone and covered in flames. Then, Blood calmed down a bit and spoke to Gizmo: "General! I want you to find this boy, and bring him to me!"

"Yes, sir!" Said Gizmo. Then he, Jinx and a still confused Mammoth left the room. When they did, Blood looked at something lying on the floor, and then yelled:

"HEY, YOU, COME BACK HERE! SOMEONE LEFT A FRICKIN' FRIED CHICKEN HERE _AGAIN_!"

"It'th me, my lowd."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We're now on top of a building, where Robin, Cyborg and Starfire are standing, trying to catch their breaths.

"I think… I think we lost them…" Said an exhausted Robin, looking down to the street.

"I am most thankful towards you, for you helped me even when we were total strangers to each other." Said Starfire, looking at Robin and smiling.

"Hey, it's nothing. If the people from the streets don't help each other, then who would?" Said Robin, returning the smile. He kept staring at Starfire until Cyborg hit him in the head. Waking up, he said: "Uh… do you have somewhere to go?"

Starfire taught in the possibility of returning to the palace and her old life. "No, I do not." She finally said, with sadness in her voice.

"Uh… would you… say… like to stay with us tonight?"

"WHAT!" Shouted Cyborg.

"Oh, I would most certainly wish to, if it is not a problem."

"Nah, not a problem at all, right Cy?" Said Robin, looking at Cyborg. The half-metallic man just looked back at him with a severe expression.

"Robin, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure." Said Robin, and looking briefly again at Starfire, walked away from her to where Cyborg was. "What's wrong, Cy?"

"'_What's wrong?'_! YOU tell ME! What's wrong with you, man! You know she can't stay with us!"

"Says who?"

"Says I!" Replied Cyborg, lowering his tone so Starfire couldn't hear him. "You know that our house is a secret place! If someone finds out where we live, soon more people will find out, and one day, the troopers will be knocking the door ready to take us to the can!"

"Ah, c'mon, Cy, I'm pretty sure she will keep the secret if we ask her to. Besides, it will only be one night."

Cyborg looked at Starfire, then back at Robin. "Ah, OK, man!" He finally said. "But just one night and it's over! Ya hear me? Just one night, and then your lil' girlfriend leaves!"

"So… we should hurry, this place is dangerous at night." Said Robin to Starfire, trying to ignore the word 'girlfriend'.

"That means I am allowed to go with you?" Asked Starfire, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Of course you can! I told you there was no problem at all!"

"Oh, thank you!" Said Starfire, suddenly hugging Robin. Then, as if she was just realizing what she was doing, she broke the hug and looked down.

"Uh… I think we should keep going." Said Robin, blushing as much as Starfire. They began walking, with Cyborg humming angrily behind them.

"The things he makes me do…" He was saying, to no-one in particular. "Share our home to strangers… dress as a ballerina…"

They soon reached the end of the building's rooftop, and just then Robin realized that the next building was too far away to just hop to its roof. He then noticed some wood boards on the other rooftop, which gave him an idea: he pulled out his bo-staff and started walking back in the opposite direction. "Hang on here." He said to Starfire.

"But I can just-"

"No, no. I got it. I just need to…" Without adding another word, Robin turned back and started running towards the end of the roof. When he was about to reach it, he hit the ground with his bo-staff and used it to support his weight and launch himself to the other building. He landed successfully on the next roof, and grabbed one of the boards to use it as a bridge for Starfire, when, amazingly, the girl passed next to him, flying.

"Robin, I was just trying to tell you… I can fly." She said, landing next to him.

"SHE CAN FLY!" Shouted Cyborg from the other roof. "How is it that we can't fly!"

"Uh… 'cause she's a girl and we're boys? Just guessing…" Said Robin, distracted. He then started to walk again, along with Starfire.

"HEY, WAIT!" Shouted Cyborg again. "How am I supposed to get there? ROBIN! COME BACK HERE!" Too late, the other two were pretty far away already, and they weren't able to hear him. Cyborg frowned, and started to walk in the opposite direction like Robin had done. Then he stopped, and started to breath slowly, with his eyes closed, and said: "Clear your mind…" Then he turned, he opened his eyes and started running towards the end of the building, like Robin. When he reached it, he jumped at an amazing high. "BOO-YA!" Yelled Cyborg in midair. He did it. He was able to land on the top of the other building. Unfortunately for him, the old roof cracked under his weight, sending him to a four-store fall. Apart from the endless pain from the landing, he got a slap on the face from a woman that was taking a bath when Cyborg entered through the roof, not mentioning that he landed on top of a cat. The poor little guy didn't make it.

Finally Cyborg caught with the other two, who were already in front of Cyborg and Robin's house: an old, abandoned building shaped like a 'T' (he, what can I say? The Tamarean architecture is weird).

"I know is not much, but…" Said Robin as they were entering the odd building.

"Oh, but I think it is most fascinating!" Said Starfire, and she meant it. She had never been inside of a building as old as this one. Actually, she had never been inside any kind of building, lesser inside one with the shape of a letter.

Cyborg was about to close the door, when suddenly it opened with a great force, allowing a white blur to enter, bringing what seemed to be a tornado. Then the blur started to spin around Starfire, and then it disappeared, leaving in its place Mas y Menos, who were just standing there, smiling like idiots to Starfire, and holding several waffles each one of them.

"Hey, kids! What ya doing here?" Said Cyborg, finally being able to close the door. Then he noticed the waffles, and realization hit him. "WAIT A SEC! You were the ones who got us in so many troubles! You stole those waffles to the man that was chasing us to get our eyes out until he tripped and accidentally took out his own eye!"

"People gotta understand that running around with sharp things is dangerous!" Said Robin, shaking his head. Then he said to the kids: "But what are you doing here?"

"¡LE TRAJIMOS COMIDA A LA PRINCESA!" The twins said in unison, showing the waffles to Starfire.

"Oh!" Said simply Starfire, taking the waffles. "Oh, I thank you for these unusual gifts, my little ones, but I assure you that I am no princess." She then started to laugh nervously.

"Well, kids, you did what you came to do…" Said Cyborg, opening the door again. "NOW GET OUTTA HERE!"

The kids looked at the street outside the door. It was already night. "Pero…"

"YA HEARD ME! OUT!"

"Pe-pe-pero…" The kids then looked at Starfire, and Starfire looked at them. There was so much sadness in their eyes that they looked like a pair of Chihuahuas.

"Oh, Robin…" Said Starfire. "Cannot they stay here for the night also? Please?"

"Uh… I don't know…" Said Robin, looking at Cyborg angrily shake his head.

"Please, Robin! They are as sad as two dogs from the Chihuahua!"

"¡CHIHUAHUA¡CHIHUAHUA!" Cried the twins, grabbing Robin by the shirt.

"OH, alright! I don't think two more people would make such a big difference."

"¡GRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS!" The little boys screamed, starting to run inside the building.

"OH, MAN!" Shouted Cyborg angrily. "MY LITTLE QUIET HOME IS GETTING CROWDED! THAT'S IT! IF I GOTTA SHARE MY HOUSE, THEN YOU GOTTA SHARE THOSE WAFFLES, YOUNG LADY!" He then took one of the waffles and stormed away.

Starfire and Robin were now alone, and they were just there, completely in silence and not looking at each other. After a while, Robin spoke: "So, I should show you where you're sleeping, I guess…" Then he started to walk towards the stairs.

"I should apologize for causing so much trouble to you, and making you allow those kids to stay here." Said Starfire, following Robin.

"Nah, it's OK." Said Robin. They finally reached the fifth floor and Robin started to walk down a hallway. "Here we are." He said, opening a door.

The room was pretty messy; in fact, it looked like a tornado had passed over there recently, and the bed, which was undone, smelt funny, and the springs were visible in several places. However, Starfire was fascinated with her new room.

"It is wonderful!" She said.

"Then wait 'till you see this…" Said Robin, walking towards a window. It had no glass, but was covered with a ragged red curtain. Robin pulled the curtain, revealing a great view of the palace. Starfire, who had never seen the palace from outside, thought that it looked wonderful. But then she remembered when Galfore had spoke to her while looking out of the window in the Throne Room, and the view suddenly wasn't so great.

"The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Said Robin, not noticing the frown on Star's face. "I wonder what would it be like to live there, surrounded by people who are there just to serve you…"

"I do not think it would be such a great experience." Said Starfire sadly.

"So, where are you from?" Said Robin, looking away from the palace. "What's your story?"

"I… I ran away from my home." Said Star. "And I'm not coming back."

"Really? Why?"

"My father wanted to force me to marry a stranger."

"Oh." Said Robin, taking one step closer to Starfire. "That's terrible."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. That's unfair for you, and…" He then took Star's hands shyly. "I wish there was some way to help you…"

They started to lean closer. Their faces were mere inches apart. They closed their eyes, and then…

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They both opened their eyes in surprise. Mas had appeared out of nowhere, and was now standing right in the middle of them, with anger in his face. Then, Robin felt something pulling his cape, and he turned around to discover it was Menos.

"¡ALTO AHÍ, MALDITO ADOLESCENTE CACHONDO¡TE ATRAPAMOS CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA¡PERO YA VERÁS, YA VERÁS!" He yelled.

"¿QUIERES PELEAR!" Yelled Mas, waving his fists angrily. "¿QUIERES PELEAR¡AQUÍ TE ESPERO¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO¡VIEJA EL ÚLTIMO!"

Suddenly, Menos jumped on Mas' shoulders, and Mas started to walk slowly towards Robin, while Menos stretched his arms to the front, which made the twins look like a zombie. Robin just backed away.

"What's wrong with you, kids? Have you gone completely insane?" He said.

"¡NO LE SAQUES, NO LE SAQUES!" Yelled Mas.

"¡AAAAANDALE¿NO QUE NO¡VÉNGASE, CHIQUITO, CÓMO NO!" Yelled Menos.

"Please, friends! There is no reason to fight!" Said Starfire.

"YES, THERE IS!" Said a voice from the door. Everyone turned and discovered Cyborg, leaned on the closed door, like if trying to stop something to get in.

"Cy? What's wrong?" Said Robin.

"THE TROOPERS, MAN! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! THEY'RE BEHIND THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Then, the door was hit with a great strength from the outside.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, no! My father must have sent them!" Said Starfire, not realizing that she was saying it out loud, and putting up her hood.

"We need to get outta here, now! Over here!" Said Robin, and, grabbing Star's hand, he started to run towards a staircase that leaded to the rooftop. The others followed, and as soon as Cyborg got away from the door, it was knocked down, allowing Mammoth, Gizmo, Aqualad and Speedy to enter.

Robin and the others soon reached the rooftop, and then Robin realized the flaw in his plan-there was nowhere to go now.

"HA! We got 'em!" Yelled Mammoth from behind them. Soon the troopers had surrounded our lads.

"Star…" Whispered Robin, while the troopers laughed and started passing around them. "You can fly away from here, they want us, so they won't follow you."

"But… I can also carry you, so that we all can scape."

"No. You wouldn't fly as fast. Besides, we've took down this jesters before, it's piece of cake."

"And _you_." Said Cyborg to Mas y Menos. "You can run through them and they won't catch you. Go back inside the building and get down the street."

"Pero…"

"ATTACK!" Commanded Gizmo.

"JUST GO!" Yelled Robin, as he and Cyborg jumped forward to fight the troopers. Starfire started to fly away, and the twins ran, forming a white blur. Speedy went to stop them, but the kids were too fast for him, and they passed him with no problem.

"Oh, no you don't!" Speedy said, and he launched one of his explosive arrows at the twins, but he missed by mere inches. However, the nearby explosion and the high speed at which they were going, made the twins fly away and disappear in the night, while yelling in surprise.

"NO!" Shouted Starfire, who hadn't flew away after all, and was now desperately looking for the kids, flying from here to there. She finally gave up, and flew back to the rooftop, where Cyborg and Robin were having trouble fighting the troopers.

"Please, stop!" She said, grabbing Gizmo by the arm, trying to call his attention.

"Argh! Don't touch me, you vermin's crap!" Said the short General, pushing Starfire with one of his metallic spider legs. The girl fell and hit hard the rooftop, hurting herself. Then, suddenly, her eyes turned green, and from her hands blasted green energy, which hit Gizmo in the chest, sending him up, up and away.

"OH MY GOD! She killed the General!" Screamed Aqualad. Then he saw the general's hat, which had fell from Gizmo's head, and he picked it up, putting it in its own head. "HA! Now I'm the General!"

"Uh… I don't think that's how it works…" Said Speedy.

"SHUT UP! I am your General now! And I command you to-"

"NO! _I_ command you to stop!" Said Starfire, lowering her hood. "For I am the Princess."

The three troopers gasped. "Princess Starfire!" They said, kneeling in front of her and lowering their heads.

"PRINCESS!" Said Robin and Cyborg in unison, but Mammoth, who had them grabbed by the neck, made them kneel and lower their heads as well.

"Now release my friends. Let them go!" Starfire said, in a commanding tone that was extremely unnatural from her.

Then, Speedy standed up. "Uh… Gee, we would love to, Princess, but, we have orders from Brother Blood, and you would need to talk with him about this, I guess." He then turned to his mates. "OK, we better keep moving, lets go!"

"But… You can't give orders! I am the General!"

"Oh, shut up, you putz!"

The troopers then went away with their prisioners, who were too shocked to try to run away. And Starfire was left alone in the rooftop. She then started to fly to the Palace.

"If I need to talk to _him_…" She said, with disgust in her voice. "Then, I will talk to him."

**YES! This chapter is finally done! At the end it was quite a headache, I tell you. And romance starts to blossom-YUCK! But, oh, well, the story needed it, so…yeah. Whoa! I see so many hidden references in here! Much more than I really meant to. So, I'm gonna start a little game. You review my story (XP), and in your review you write down all the hidden references you can find. Whoever gets 'em all right will get a… uh… an Official Marvel Non-Award! Yeah, that's the ticket! So review!**


	5. Old Moddy's proposition

**_Lets boogie! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_… What the-Oh! Sorry. I saw that stupid trailer again and now the stupid song won't come out of my head! Well, anyway, I'm sorry for not uploading faster, and I'm also sorry for the length of this chapter. It's pretty small, I know, but I've had a lot of homework, and I still do, so I don't know how fast I'll upload next chapter, since I write 'em right before putting 'em here. And thank to my reviewers (Legnalos reviewed again! XD), but, Dark Knightress, I don't understand… you liked my story or it bored you? And I tried to read your story, but for some reason Chapter 1 is missing. Anyways, enjoy:**

CHAPTER 5: Old Moddy's proposition.

_Bum. Bum. Bum._

Starfire was walking hurriedly, and quite noisily, across one of the halls of the Palace. She had been looking for Brother Blood for quite a while now… She never thought she would actually be desperately looking for him someday. The truth was, she hated him, she just couldn't stand him, but she seemed to be the only one that thought like that; and now, there she was, trying to find him. Where could he be hiding?

Meanwhile, not far from there, a secret door hidden in a wall opened slowly, revealing the ruthless High Priest coming out of it. Unaware of someone watching him from the other side of the hall, he started to close the door slowly, while Wintergreen started to come out of it as well.

"Blood!"

At the sound of the princess' voice, Blood closed quickly the passage, crushing Wintergreen with the door.

"Whaddafugggg…!" Said the breathless bird.

"Oh, my princess, how may I serve you?" Asked Brother Blood, as bowing, covering the passage with his robes.

"The troopers took a boy from the city as a prisoner after your orders."

"Can't… bweathe…"

"Well, of course, your father gave me the duty of keeping the piece in Tamaran. The boy was a criminal, my lady."

"And what did he do? What was his crime?" She said, trying not to wonder about the drowned squeaky voice coming from behind Brother Blood.

"Ooooopen…"

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course."

"C'mon, Bloody, you jutht-"

Then, Blood kicked the vulture, trying to keep him quiet.

"Oooooowwww! Wight in the mommy n' daddy'th button!"

"But he did not kidnap me! I went away by myself!" Said Starfire, starting to loose her patience.

"Oh, really, now? Oh, for X'ahl, how upsetting! If I had known…"

"Please, what are your meanings?"

"I'm afraid, my Princess, that the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?"

"His eyes had been took out."

Starfire gasped.

"Then, he was flogged."

Starfire gasped again.

"Then, he was took to the dentist."

She gasped once more.

"Then, he was made to wait in the longest line of the supermarket."

Is it that hard to figure out what she did?

"Then, he was stuffed with sawdust."

OK, this is getting stupid.

"Then, he was left in the _'It's a small world'_ ride for three hours."

Seriously, how many times can that girl gasp?

"Then, he was left in the Bronx wearing nothing but a cardboard sign that read:_'I hate black people.'_"

I have a dog called _Poopy_.

"Then, he was took to the Coliseum."

I'm sorry, I meant _Puppy_.

"But he survived."

Wait. If that's a good thing, then why is she gasping?

"Then, the executioner chopped his head off."

There she goes again.

"Then, his remains were chopped in tiny little pieces."

Man, is this stupid!

"Then, the pieces were given to the portkins as food."

Well, this is getting…sad.

"Then the portkin's poop was burned."

Run away!

"Finally, the ashes were thrown into deep space."

Then, she gave the loudest gasp of history, which wasn't really loud, because gasp aren't loud, really. But even like that, it's now in the Guinness Book of Records of Tamaran. She then started walking to nowhere really, with a hand on her mouth and her eyes lost in space.

"I'm terribly sorry, my Princess, I really am." Blood said, unable to contain an evil smirk.

"How… could you?" She said, turning to him, with her face full with anger. Blood was afraid that the princess would attack him, but then she turned around and started to fly away. Blood was left alone, the smirk coming back to his face.

"Tho, Mr. Nutcwackew, how did she take it?" Said Wintergreen, finally coming out of the passage.

"Oh, I think she took it… rather well…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We're now inside a dark and murky hall, with torches hanging from the walls and iron doors with huge locks at both sides, they're cells, and this is the Dungeon's Hall. Suddenly, Speedy and Aqualad appear, dragging Dr. Light out of one of the cells.

"No, I'm only joking!" Was saying the villain, clearly reluctant to leave his cell. "I'm not really innocent! I'm guilty! Guilty, I tell you! I was only-it was a joke! I'm pulling your leg! It's a joke! I have to be executed! I'm just having you on! Put me back! BLOODY TROOPERS! CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!"

The camera now goes inside the cell next to the one of Light, and inside, are no other than Robin and Cyborg, with their wrists chained to the wall, and sitting on the stone floor. Suddenly, the merchant-yes, the one supposed to be telling this story-pops out of nowhere, and begins singing:

"_What a room, what a stink,_

_This is doom, don't you think?_

_As the hours of the night crawl past._

_You've got rats in your cell _(A rat passes by)

But you'll live with the smell 

_Till the dawn, when you'll breath your last._

_Every tick of the clock _(He pulls out a big, noisily ticking, golden clock)

_Says get set for the block_

_And the chock of your awful plight._

_You should sleep, but you won't_

'Cuz you know that you won't 

_See another Tamarean Night!"_

When he finishes his song, he disappears again, leaving Robin and Cyborg all alone. After a while, Cyborg spoke:

"Way to go, man!"

"What! You're blaming me for this!" Said Robin.

"Well, of course I am! It _is_ your fault! Why, you and your idea of letting people know where we live! Sure enough one of them told the troopers where we were!"

"Look, those kids couldn't have told the troopers, no one understood a word of what they said!"

"It's not the midgets the ones I'm talking about, man!"

"Wait! If you're saying that Starfire told them-"

"Of course I'm saying that, man! She's the princess! It probably was a trap all along! And you fell, cuz you're an idiot!"

"No! She wouldn't do that!"

"Why not! She wasn't our friend! For her, we were just street rats!"

"That's it!" Yelled Robin. If they had been free to use their hands, they probably would have start fighting. But as they didn't, they did the only thing they were able to: they started to kick each other.

"Now, that's not going to help you, my duckies."

Both boys stopped and turned around, to discover something they had failed to see before: there, hiding in the shadows, was an old little man, a little bit hunched, with the up of his head completely bald, with small squared glasses, and holding an old wooden cane. It was Mad Mod, but it was the _old_ Mad Mod. Old Moddy, that was.

"Who are you?" Asked Robin.

"No one, my duckies. Just a prisoner, like you. But perhaps, together, we can be more!"

"What do you mean, old man?" Said Cyborg.

"I know about the existence of a cave, the Cave of Wonder bras! It's full with treasures able to find only in your wildest dreams. This treasure, my duckie, would help you impress your little princess, it would show her that you're something more than just a street rat." With that, the old man caught Robin's attention. "No one else knows about it, except old Moddy, and I'm willing to share the treasure with you."

"Oh, yeah? And why would you share it?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be when I was younger, my duckies. I need someone strong to carry the treasure for me."

"And how do we know you wouldn't go and keep all the treasure to yourself?"

"No, my duckies. I wouldn't lie to you, not old Moddy, never. Look..." Then, he touched their chains on their wrists with his cane, and they were released from the wall instantly.

"Whoa, thanks, old man." Said Robin, rubbing his wrist. "But I'm afraid there's a problem. The cave's out there, and we're locked in this cell."

"No, that's no problem at all, my duckies…" Old Moddy then touched one of the walls with his cane, and the wall moved revealing a secret passage. He then extended his hand towards the boys.

"It's a deal, then?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We're now again in the desert outside the city, it's still night, and there's a sand storm. In the horizon, three little figures are seen walking through the dessert. Suddenly, the merchant appears again, and just like before, he starts singing:

"_A contemptible skunk_

_was this old Moddy, the funk,_

_but our friends he led, alas,_

_on a journey insane_

_through forbidden terrain_

_to a desolate forgotten pass._

_And the trip that they had_

_Was so bad for our lads_

_That they gradually got uptight._

_And at the end they said_ (He pulls out a sock puppet)

Puppet: _Oh, no! Here he comes again!_

Merchant: _What a hell of a Tamarean Night!_

"Can you stop with the Tamarean Nights already?" Said the sock puppet. "You're driving me insane!"

"You think you're insane? I'm the one talking to a sock!" After saying that, the merchant disappeared.

Robin, Cyborg and the old Moddy were standing in the middle of the desert, the sand storm rocking them back and fort. Suddenly, the entrance to the Cave of Wonder bras appeared once more in front of them.

"Wooooooow…!" Said Robin and Cyborg in unison.

"Remember, duckies! Bring me the lamp, and then I'll give you your reward!"

Robin and Cyborg started walking towards the entrance, and when they were about to step inside, it began moving, and talked: "Well, this is the second time someone wakes me up in the week! Who's there? Better it's important!"

"Um… it is I, Robin…" The boy said, nervously.

"Robin!" Said the cave, its eyes going wide. After a brief silence, it talked again: "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."

Robin then put a foot inside the cave, while a part of his brain was telling them that this was a bad idea, the cave would close his moth and eat him… but nothing happened. Gaining some more confidence, he started to walk down the stairs made of sand, followed by Cyborg.

**Yep, that's all for now, folks! Shorty chappie, but, what else could I have added? I didn't want to cut the cave scene in two, but I can tell you next chapter's gonna be a wild one… And BB is yet to appear! What role do you think I gave him? You can tell me in a REVIEW!**

_**Willy Wonka here he is!**_


	6. The Cave of Wonder thingy

**¡SSSSSSIIIIIIII!Por fin terminé otro capítulo!**

**Um... Sorry, random Spanish moment (Legnalos, they're contagious!). Anyways, sorry for not updating earlier. Really, I'm soooooo sorry! But, I had a lot of homework, and then, my computer went down, it had 5 viruses-not 1, FIVE! And then, I had exams! Horrible, horrible exams!**

**...Oh, yea, and I also watched _'Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith'_ –and what a great movie that is! It's the return of Darth Vader! The Emperor ROCKS! And Grievous! He was so cool! Even his death was cool, with the fire coming out of his e-WHOOP! I should shut up! If someone hasn't watched the movie yet, I might be spoiling it! Anyways, read the story!**

CHAPTER 6: The Cave of Wonder... thingy

"Whoa!" Said Robin, looking at the room they were in. It was filled to the top with the most weird treasures you could imagine: jewels, precious stones, golden coins, treasure chests, marble statues and famous paintings were everywhere. "Look at this place, Cy! With just a handful we would become richer than the King!"

"BOO-YAH!" Said Cyborg, quickly running to grab some of the exotic treasures.

"STOP!" Yelled Robin. Cyborg stopped, with his hand just an inch away from a big blue pearl. "Remember, we can't touch anything but the lamp!"

"Oh, yeah…" Said Cyborg, a little bit annoyed. "And where's that friggin' lamp anyway, man?"

"Uh… I don't know…" Robin then turned around, waiting to see the lamp somewhere, but he didn't find it. "I guess we will just have to… look for it."

"Yeah, right! Haven't you seen this place, man? It's huge! It would take us YEARS to find that thing!"

"Well, we better hurry, then."

"Aw, man! I hate you and the way your mind works!"

And so, our friends started looking for the lamp, which was a very hard thing to do when you're supposed to not touch anything. After making sure the lamp wasn't there, they started walking through a tunnel at the end of the chamber. Although the walls, ceiling and floor were those of a round tunnel, there were more statues and paintings in the walls, and huge rugs covered the floor.

"What I want to know…" Said Cyborg. "Is why is this called the Cave of Wonder bras, since I haven't seen not a single wonder bra."

They kept walking, until the tunnel ended. All that was in front of them now, apart from rock, were what looked like the metal doors of an elevator. Robin tried to put one of his gloved fingers on the door, and it opened without advice. It was, indeed, and elevator, and a very fancy one, with a red carpet covering the floor and classic music playing in the background. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, and then, they walked in, a little bit nervous.

"Now, where should we go?" Said Robin, looking at the buttons. They had no label or anything pointing where each one took you.

"Hey, look!" Robin turned around at Cyborg's voice, and discovered that in the elevator's wall was hanging a huge map of the cave itself. Robin followed from the "ENTRANCE" to the "TREASURE CHAMBER", then through the tunnel they had just passed and into the "ELEVATOR". In there was a little black spot with a sign that read: "YOU ARE HERE, WE ARE NOT." After this, Robin inspected the rest of the map. It looked quite like a labyrinth, and it showed that the cave was huge, but there was no sign of the lamp.

"Lets just punch one of these buttons and see where it takes us." Said Cyborg and, without waiting for Robin's reply, he did as he said. The door closed and the elevator started moving downwards. It stopped suddenly, the doors opened, and a guy in a Spiderman suit came in, placing himself next to Cyborg. The doors closed again and the elevator moved once more.

"Uh… cool outfit." Said Robin, trying to make some conversation.

"Thanks." Said the spidey guy. "Yours are nice too…"

"I'm actually naked… well, kind of…" Said Cyborg.

"Oh…" After that, they kept silence.

"You wouldn't know where to find a lamp, would you?" Said Robin after a while.

"Sorry, guys, I really couldn't tell…"

"Oh, well, that's OK…thanks anyway."

Silence.

Deep silence.

This silence is driving me insane!

PPPPPRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

The sound, and also the smell, filled the elevator quite fast. The newcomer tried to cover his nose, but then realized it was already covered by his red spandex mask. He then turned to look at Robin.

"It wasn't me!" Said the Boy Wonder, blushing a bit. Then both guys turned to where Cyborg was, whistling and looking at nothing in particular. As soon as he noticed the stares on him, he turned.

"What…? Oh, yeah, that's so typical! Always blaming the black guy, won't you!"

Then, the doors opened again, and Robin and Cyborg came out, leaving Spidey alone with the smell. They were looking now at a round hall made of gray stone, with other similar tunnels going in and out everywhere. Robin thought they looked as huge sewer pipes. And, on the walls, were several statues of giant snakes.

"Snakes! I hate snakes!" Said Robin, looking at the statues. He then looked back at Cyborg.

"You go first." Said the robotic man. Robin gave a frown and started walking down the hall. At the end of it, the tunnel divided in two, one going to the right and the other one to the left. Right in front of Robin now was nothing but murky water; and, far from him, a huge, gigantic statue made of gray rock, representing an old bearded man, with its mouth opened in a dark 'O'.

"OK…" Said Robin. "…WTF?"

Suddenly, they heard a bird-like nose to their right, and they turned in time to see a huge golden and red bird flying out of the tunnel, followed by a short, skinny boy with messy black hair and round glasses. He was wearing a black robe with a chest on it, and was carrying a huge silver sword, which seemed to be too heavy for him, and slowed down his furious escape. Both Robin and Cyborg wondered what the kid was running away from, but they soon find out: it was a giant green snake, with two deep yellow eyes and a mouth full of deadly fangs.

"WAIT!" Shouted the weird boy, while stopping running. "I shouldn't be afraid of that thing! I'm a Griffindor! I'm supposed to be brave!" Then, he started brandishing the sword at the snake. "OK, you big, ugly Slitherin Monster, I'm gonna destroy y-"

Suddenly, the snake ate the kid with one single bite, spitting out the sword. It looked as thought the snake was still hungry, and it soon noticed Robin and Cyborg, standing motionlessly and wide-eyed. The snake started moving really fast towards the frozen boys, who recovered their sense and started running towards the left tunnel.

"Over here!" Said Robin, turning on a smaller tunnel, in which the huge snake wouldn't be able to fit. However, the tunnel they had gone in turned out to be nothing but a small pit, that ended abruptly, in which the snake was pretty capable to take its mouth in.

"Great." Whispered Cyborg. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

Suddenly, they heard a squeaky noise behind them, that they hadn't heard before. They turned around, and they saw, right in front of them, a green door. Robin graved the doorknob and turned it. Yes, it was open! He opened the door, revealing a small room, with its doors completely covered with keys of all sizes and shapes. The squeaky sound came from a weird machine operated by an old little man.

"Who are you?" Asked Robin.

"I am… the Key Maker."

"Uh… OK. Can you take us out of here?"

"Of course I can." The old man then took one of the keys and opened a door behind him.

"Thanks!" Said Robin, exiting through the door, with Cyborg following him. They were now at the edge of an abyss, from were a wooden bridge started, crossing the pool of magma below, and ended in the other edge of the abyss.

"I don't think that bridge is able to support me…" Said Cyborg as he started to advance towards the bridge, but as he was about to step on it, the giant green snake from before appeared out of nowhere, placing itself between Cy and the bridge. Cyborg jumped and ran away, while the snake started changing… it was shrinking, and its shape was… _shifting_.

"What the-?" Said Robin, looking at the snake, that was now a green boy, shorter than him, actually.

"Stay were you are! I am the changeling who keeps the Bridge of Death! Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see!"

"Man, why do you talk like that?" Said Cyborg, looking with amusement at what the snake had turned into.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Yelled Beast Boy (Yes, it's him), tiptoeing in an attempt of looking more threatening. His outfit is pretty much the same, but the silver parts of it (gloves, belt, shoes) are now made of real silver, plus he's got an Arabian-looking silver helmet, and a silver sword, pretty much like the one the weird boy with glasses had just a few minutes ago.

"Now," He said to Cyborg. "What… is your name?"

"I'm Cyborg, but my friends call me C-"

"QUIET! Next question: what… is your quest?"

"Uh… I'm looking for a magic lamp… Haven't you seen it, by the way? I really don't know how it is, but I think it can't be so bi-"

"SHUT UP! What is… your favorite color?"

"Yellow! No, wait, it's blue… at least, I think it-"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Shouted Beast Boy, before transforming into a gorilla. Then, he grabbed Cyborg and threw him into the magma bellow them. "Now, you!" He said to Robin, transforming back to normal. "What… is your name?"

"Robin!" The boy said, nervous.

"What… is your quest?"

"To find the magic lamp!"

"What… is the speed of a medium-sized coconut, if the weather is rather cool?"

"What? How am I supposed to know that?"

Hearing this, the short green boy smirked evilly. "WRONG ANS-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, where Beast Boy was just a moments ago, now there wasn't anything. Robin looked down, and discovered Cyborg, hanging from the cliff with one hand, while grabbing an upside-down and yelling Beast Boy by the ankle with the other hand. Robin quickly helped his friend climb up the cliff.

"Thanks, man…" He said, catching his breath. "And you!" He suddenly turned to Beast Boy, who was still hanging upside-down, being grabbed by the ankle by the metal man.

"Dude, let me go!" He said, trying to use his sword but with no avail.

"Let you go? LET YOU GO! You tried to kill me, I'm not gonna let you go!" He then put out his blast cannon and pointed it at a green face.

"I'm sorry, dude, OK? But it's my job! That's what I do for living!"

"No, sorry, I wont buy that." The cannon then started to power-up.

"B-but… But if you let me go, I can help you!"

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"I can guide you to where the Titan's Lamp is! I know where everything inside here is! And then I can show you the exit too! Without me, you could get lost!"

"NADA! I don't trust you! As soon as I let you go, you would turn into a wild beast and eat us!"

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW! Dude, I wouldn't eat you! Hell no! I'm vegetarian!"

"Bull! We saw you eating a freaky boy with glasses back there!"

"What boy with glasses? What are you talking about, dude?"

BOOM!

The three boys turned their heads so fast that their necks cracked. Where just a couple of seconds ago was the door that Robin and Cyborg had used to get here, now was the big, dark green giant snake.

"Oh, man…" Said Cyborg, releasing Beast Boy, who felt over his head and stayed there, watching the snake.

"I think we should run…" Said Robin.

"Good idea man… LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" With that, both of them started running through the bridge.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yelled Beast Boy, trying to escape from the snake-which was not a changeling.

The giant reptile tried to follow the boys through the bridge, but as soon as it was above it, the wooden structure collapsed, taking the snake and the three teenagers down.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Cyborg and Robin, getting closer to the magma by each second. Suddenly, something grabbed them by the shoulders and started to lift them up, to the other edge of the cliff. They turned up and discovered a huge green pterodactyl, taking them to save land.

"Whoa… Hey! You saved us, man!" Said Cyborg, once they were on land again.

"I… told you… I'm not a bad guy…" Said a panting Beast Boy, once again in human form.

"Uh, well… sorry for not trusting in you. Uh, so… can you still take us to the lamp?"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, and then looked at the huge magma pool, where now was not the single sign of a bridge. "Uh, sure, why not? I'm pretty sure that if someone else shows up, they can throw themselves to the magma with no trouble…" And with that, they started going through the way Beast Boy was taking them. "I'm Beast Boy, by the way…"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Robin, and the guy who tried to kill you is Cyborg."

"Can I ask you something?" Said Cy.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, why is this god dam place called the 'Cave of Wonder bras'? We've been in here pretty long and I haven't seen not the littlest bra!"

Beast Boy stopped, and turned to see Cyborg with a shocked expression in his face. "Cave of Wonder-dude! Who told you such a stupid name? This place's not called the Cave of friggin' Wonder bras, no!"

"It isn't?"

"NO! That would be too stupid! The real name of this place is The Cave of Wonka Bars! See?" He said as they entered a new chamber, which was full of WONKA CHOCOLATE BARS(tm).

"Yeah, and that name's not stupid!"

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg again, this time with an angry look. "Of course it's not stupid! These are my favorite chocolate bars in the whole universe! And… and they were her favorite chocolates too…" Suddenly, the green boy's eyes became watery.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Beast Boy was now a ball on the floor, crying loudly, as Robin and Cyborg looked at him in shock. In both their minds, the same question was being asked: WTF?

"Oh, sorry, don't mind me… I'm just a stupid dawg…" Said Beast Boy, standing up and recovering. "Well, we better get going."

After a bunch of walking, they finally made it to the Lamp Chamber. It was a big cave-like room, completely dark, excepting for the mysterious blue-light spot that covered a water pond with a small rock island in the middle. On top of the island, was what looked to be like the shape of a teenage girl carved on rock, with her hands above here head, stretching to the sky; and right there, resting on the girl's hands, was…

"There it is! The Lamp!" Shouted Robin with excitement. "Right there, on top of that statue!"

"Dude, that's not a statue."

Both Robin and Cyborg turned to see Beast Boy, who, oddly, had gone dead serious.

"That's Terra, my old mistress. She was the former owner of the Titan's Lamp, and she had it all… but she made a mistake… she was corrupted by the power of the Lamp, which only led her to seek more and more power… I tried to help her, but once again I proved myself to be useless… when she finally realized what she had done, it was too late… So, she build this cave, and did _that_" He then pointed at the girl frozen in stone forever. "To herself, in order to prevent the lamp to be found by the wrong person ag-g-gain…"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Once again, Beast Boy was curled in a ball on the floor, crying bitterly.

"Hey, if you're going through that issue, take a tissue!" Said Cyborg.

"I better go get that lamp." Said a frustrated Robin to Cyborg. "You keep an eye on him…"

When Robin was close enough to the pond, he discovered a path of rocks leading him directly onto the rock island. Being careful to not falling into the water, he started hoping from one rock into the next one.

"Ah, c'mon, man." Said Cyborg, trying to get Beast Boy to calm down. "Stop crying, don't make such a fool of yourse-" Suddenly, something caught Cyborg's attention, it was a golden glitter behind him. He slowly turned around, until he had turned completely and was now contemplating the most wonderful thing in the world: right there, in front of him, on a silver trade, completed with syrup and butter, was the biggest, brightest, and, Cyborg suspected, the tastiest waffle ever made by the Gods.

It was like a magnetic attraction. He just started to move forward, waiting eagerly, and yet so calmly, the moment in which his mouth will become in contact with that golden vision from the Heavens, and taste it, and chew it, and swallow it with so much pleasure, his heart would stop and he would be taken to a new world, and he would see everything with a new light… Yes, when he reached the waffle, he would reach Nirvana.

"OK… I'm OK now… sorry, I was…" Beast Boy stood up and looked around, shocked to find out that the other two were gone. Then he noticed Cyborg. "Dude! What are you-no! Stay away from it! Stay awaaaaaaaay from iiiiiiiiiit!"

Robin had already reached the island, and was now trying to climb in order to grab the lamp. He was almost there… he just had to stretch a little bit more… almost there… a little bit more… almost there…

"I got it!" He yelled with excitement, as his fingers closed around the golden surface.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Robin quickly turned around, and he spotted Cyborg, who already had the waffle in his hands and was now preparing himself to bite it. Beast Boy had jumped on Cy's back, and was now trying to stop him from biting the waffle; but it was too late, Cyborg had already bit it.

"Mmmmmmmhhhh… This tastes like… like… li-BLARGH!" Cyborg spit the piece of waffle he had been chewing: it had transformed into sand in his mouth. "Man, this _isn't_ the tastiest waffle I ever ate!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU STUPID METAL MAN!" Yelled Beast Boy. He was now looking at the rock ceiling with horror, as if he was afraid it will fall on him. A second later, the booming sound of the Cave's voice made the walls rumble:

"YOU HAVE EATEN THE FORBIDDEN WAFFLE! NOW YOU SHALL NOT SEE THE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN!"

Suddenly, the rock on which Robin was standing started to heat. He looked at it, and discovered that all of it, even the rock girl, had turned red. He grabbed the lamp and quickly started to climb down the now smoking rock, and started to go through the path of rocks on the lake, which was now boiling. When he reached the half of the way towards land, the rock island had disappeared, and the water had turned into magma. If he had turned, he would have discovered that the path of rocks behind him was being swallowed by the magma, and it was advancing a lot faster than him. By the time he reached the last three rocks, they were sinking as he stepped on them, and he had to jump. He landed on safe shore, but was now laying on the floor. He turned in time to see a huge magma tsunami, going directly at him…

ZUM! At the exact time the magma started falling on were Robin was, a giant green pterodactyl grabbed him with its claws and got him out of danger. The prehistoric bird started to go higher and higher, and when it almost reached the ceiling, it let Robin go. Robin screamed desperately as he felt, but then he discovered that BB was now below him, ready to catch him. As he landed on top of the green animal, they started to go down, and when Robin thought they were about to hit the ground, BB started to move towards the exit. Suddenly, someone landed on top of BB behind Robin. The masked boy was shocked to discover it was Cyborg.

"How did you get here?"

"Movie magic."

The giant green bird soon had left the chamber, and was now flying through the long stone tunnel with its two passengers. Both boys looked back at the huge river of magma following them.

"We're never gonna make it!" Yelled Robin. "The magma advances way faster than us!"

"Hold on…" Said Cyborg, and then he fired at the ceiling of the tunnel with his cannon. Several big rocks started falling, obstructing the tunnel and stopping the magma. "See? Piece of cake."

Suddenly, the big rocks flew away in several directions, and now, chasing our friends, was a giant round boulder apparently made of solid magma.

"OK… Bad idea."

"Beast Boy, we need to go faster!" Shouted Robin. Beast Boy was going as fast as he could, but the boulder advanced faster.

Suddenly, they reached the big magma pool, where the Bridge of Death used to be. For their surprise, the magma pool exploded in a huge volcanic eruption, and Beast Boy was going directly to it, without stopping.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Screamed Cyborg.

At the last moment, right before the lava touched them, BB turned up and started flying to a big hole in the ceiling.

"OK, we're not doomed!"

Soon, they discovered than the hole leaded to another tunnel, this one much more calmed. After a while, the tunnel ended, in what seemed to be an ancient temple. At the end of it, was a gigantic statue of a six-armed warrior, with a sword in each hand. At both sides of the statue, were two big exit doors.

"C'mon, lets go!" Said Robin. BB started to fly towards one of the exits, but then-

WHOOSH!

The giant statue had became alive, and was using its six swords to stop the bird and its passengers. BB rapidly started flying in the opposite direction, but another giant sword coming out of nowhere made him stop. He then gave a 360 degrees loop and started flying without a definite direction. The stone giant wasn't able to move too fast, but it was hard to avoid its six arms and keep Robin and Cyborg from falling.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Shouted Robin, with his face turning as green as Beast Boy. "Fly to that column from there!"

Beast Boy did as he was told, and the statue started to chase him. When he reached the column, he flew away immediately, allowing the column to take the impact of one of the giant swords. The column broke in two, and it fell, hitting the next column, which also fell, hitting the next one. Soon, a domino effect had been created around the giant statue and its small opponents.

As the last column was about to fall, Beast Boy flew towards it, making the statue follow him. Flying away at the last second, Beast Boy was able to escape towards the exit, while the column felt on top of the living statue.

"Whoa, good job!" Said Robin, as they left the chamber. "I was actually suggesting that we could hide behind the column till the statue got bored and went back to sleep, but that was even better!"

At the tunnel they found a new challenge: several statues of dragons, lining at each side of the tunnel. They didn't come to life, but fire started to come out of their mouth.

"Wow… easy there, easy there…" Commanded Robin, as Beast Boy started to advance, avoiding the fire. He had to go up, down, left, right, advance faster and stop, but they were finally able to get out…

And enter to hell.

The whole cave was falling apart. The ceiling had wrecked and big pieces of it were falling. Fire was coming out of the most weird places, and the floor had disappeared under a river of lava. The main enter to the cave, at exactly the opposite side of where they were, was closing rapidly, and the stairs were completely gone. Beast Boy started to hurry his way to the exit.

"We're almost there." Said Robin. "Almost there…"

WHAM!

They were just a few feet away from the exit, when a boulder hit BB hard in the head. He transformed back into a human and felt unconscious. Robin quickly shot his birdarang to the exit, and Cyborg did the same with his hand (he can shoot his hand! I've seen it!). Now they were both hanging from the cliff, with the exit right on top of them.

"Give me the lamp!"

They both turned up, and discovered Old Moddy peering from the exit.

"Help us, old man!" Said Cyborg.

"First give me the lamp!"

Robin quickly tossed the golden lamp at the crank. He caught it in midair, contemplating it.

"At last…" He then began to laugh viciously. "AT LAST!" After that, he began to laugh louder, and then he started to dance.

"You got what you wanted, now help us!" Shouted Robin. Suddenly, the geezer stopped dancing and grabbed Robin by the wrist, a little bit too hard.

"HEY! What are you-"

"Now, my duckie…" He then pulled out a huge knife. "I'm gonna give you your reward…"

"No you're not!" Shouted Cyborg. He then shot his hand to Old Moddy, knocking the knife from his hand, and grabbing him by the shirt.

"HEY! What are you-DON'T! LET ME GO!" Shouted the wrinkled man. Then, he got his wooden cane out of God-knows-where, and started to hit Cyborg's hand with it.

Soon, Cyborg let go, as the old man was hitting him with an incredible strength. He fell from the wall, bumping on Robin, and soon enough both were falling. Then, something stopped them in midair. They had hit a green surface with great strength, and that was all Robin knew before passing out…

Outside, Old Moddy was trying to catch his breath, as he saw the entrance to the Cave disappear, until there was no sign that such cave had ever existed. As he stood up, he started laughing once more.

"It's mine… It's finally mine! WAIT!" He then realized that the lamp was nowhere around.

He began to get worried. He started looking for it in the sand, in his pockets, even inside his pants ("Raisins? When did I buy raisins?"), until he realized he had lost it… it had been his for a moment, and then he lost it…

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Well, that's all for now! At least, I gave you the longest chapter yet. Sorry if it was too crazy, I just felt like doing it. And, I know next chapter will be crazy too, cus the Titan from the Lamp not only is introduced, but also sings! And hey, if BB isn't the Titan from the Lamp, then WHO could it be? Any ideas? REVIEW!**

**PS: If you didn't get the 'raisin' gag at the end, don't try to get it. You will find out it's rather gross.**


	7. The Titan unleashed

**NEXT CHAPTER UP EVERYONE! Again, sorry for not updating earlier, but I had exams again, finals this time, and I failed Math! Horrible, horrible Math! But anyway, I've got vacations now, so I hope I can update sooner this time; but as I failed Math, I have to repeat the test, so I'll been bussy studying, so don't expect me to update _that_ sooner. So I'll update soon, but not soon. Mmmmhhh…**

CHAPTER 7: The Titan unleashed

Starfire was lying on her bed, face down. By the shadowed and now dry path that went down her cheeks, one could tell she had been crying. Now she was silent, and the tears were no longer flooding down her cheeks. Without her noticing, a dark figure entered the room through the door behind her…

"Starfire?"

The Tamarean Princess turned her head. "Raven?"

It was, indeed, Raven, but she was unrecognizable. She was almost entirely covered by a smelly, pink substance that had dried on her cloths and hair, which made her look as if she had just met Jinx's hairstylist. Even when her voice had sounded as emotionless as usual, her face held a little glimpse of how tired and upset she really was.

"Did… did Silkie showed to give you too much trouble, friend?" Said Starfire, looking at Silkie, who was on Raven's arms, excited to see his owner.

"Trouble?" Raven said, trying to hide her frustration from her friend and mistress. "Oh, no, there was no trouble. No trouble at a-"

_BLARGH!_

"Hot potato." Raven said, handing Silkie to its owner. Just then, Raven noticed the dry paths of tears on Starfire's cheeks. "Is there something wrong?"

"No… yes. Oh, friend Raven!" Starfire then hugged Raven tightly, surprising the gloomy bodyguard with the bone breaking hug. "Oh, forgive me, my friend, for I know that you do not enjoy the hug, but something extremely horrible has happened."

Raven looked at the golden clock on the wall. It was pretty late, she hadn't sleep in several hours, and the way Silkie had been able to escape from her that morning to have a feast of everything he found and then shared his digested food with her, had gotten her moodier than normal. Yet, her long time friend was there, needing her to stay and listen. She frowned, knowing she would regret what she as about to say.

"Tell me."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin woke up, feeling dizzy. For a few minutes, he wasn't able to see anything, until his eyes got accustomed to the darkness. Then, he discovered Cyborg, lying on the rock floor, and snoring loudly. Further beyond, was Beast Boy, in his human form, lying with his face down. He didn't move, not even an inch, which made Robin think he might be dead. But then, he turned his body to one side, embracing a rock, and said in a childish voice:

"But mom, I don't wanna go with Mr. Crazy clown. I'm afraid of clowns!"

Robin shrugged and then went to where Cyborg was lying. "Hey, Cy…" He said silently, while shaking his shoulder. When he didn't awake, Robin started to shake him stronger. "Cy, wake up!" Robin was beginning to lose his patience. "Cy!" He then yelled to his ear: "CYBORG!"

_WHACK!_

Cyborg had awaken with a start, and had aimed a metal fist to the first thing that he found, which happened to be Robin's jaw. "YO! WHASSUP! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME! WANNA PIECE OF OL' CY-Oh, Robin! It's you!"

"Yeah…" Said Robin, trying to put his jaw back in place.

"So… what happened?"

"I don't know… we survived, apparently… But whoever that old man was, he left us here and took the lamp!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, man!" Cyborg then took out something so shinny, that Robin had to wait till his eyes got accustomed to the new light to see what it was. There it was, in all its golden might, whit its inner fluid switching shade and color: the Titan's Lamp.

"Cool!" Said Robin, taking the lamp. "But… it seems a little bit dusty, over here…" He started rubbing the golden lamp with his forearm.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Beast Boy had finally awaked, and was now standing behind Robin, grabbing him by the neck with both hands, trying to stop him.

"DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CRAZY? YOU WILL UNLEASH THE HORROR! THE HOOOOOOORROOOOOOOR! IT'S WORSE THAN PANDORA'S X-BOX!"

Suddenly, the Lamp started to glow even stronger, until nothing was visible but a color-changing light. Robin could feel the thing moving in his fingers, as if trying to escape from his grip. He was also aware of an incredible amount of energy coming out from the little lamp. At the end, he had to let go, but the Lamp didn't touch the ground; instead, it stayed hovering in midair, while something, or someone, started to come out.

"Too late…" Said Beast Boy, lowering his pointy ears with fear. Soon, a multicolor mist of darkness ( XD ) surrounded them completely, as a giant shadow covered all the space. A voice, deep and as mighty as a thunder, filled the room in a tremendous roar:

"WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!"

Robin, who at this point had closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, took a sneak peek. At the other side of the cave stood, or better said hovered, a little figure, like a midget, apparently leaving a firm on the rock wall.

"Ahhh… that's better!" Said the little guy. Then, the noise of a zipper going up was heard, and the levitating dwarf turned around… and Robin screamed at what he saw.

Right there, at the other side of the cave, was himself-a shorter, stubbier, somewhat dumber version of himself, with small eyes and big teeth. The… "thing" had now noticed Robin, and was advancing towards him.

"Hi!" It said. Its voice was like Robin's, but somewhat higher.

Robin started to back off, but bumped into something. He turned around and discovered Cyborg, staring wide-eyed at the mini-Robin.

"What the hell is that!" Yelled Cyborg.

"I, my friends, AM THE TITAN OF THE LAMP!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a big neon sign appeared behind the weird creature, reading "TITAN OF THE LAMP" in red letters. "And you!" He said turning to Robin again, apparently very excited. Robin, however, was not. "You are Robin! I'm so pleased to meet you!" The Titan then proceeded to shake Robin's hand with a great strength, making the boy hop up and down.

"Uh… how do you know my name?"

"Cause you're the one who rubbed my lamp, weren't you! When you did, some of your DNA passed to me! That's why I look like you! We're DNA buddies now!"

"OK… I think we've gone mad." The boy wonder said to Cyborg.

"Speak for yourself, pal! I know this isn't real!" Said Cyborg, still looking at the Titan. Robin's DNA buddy was now flying around the cave, apparently looking for something.

"C'mon, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are… HA! Gotcha!" One moment later, he pulled something from behind a rock: it was a green cat, whom the Titan had grabbed from the tail. He then proceeded to give the animal a bone-breaking hug.

"HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU GREEN NUGGET! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Beast Boy assumed a human form. "Dude! I can't breath!"

"So… do you have a name?" Robin said, trying to find some sense between all that madness.

"Well, not really." Said the Titan, finally letting go Beast Boy, who fell to the ground like a rag doll. Robin then noticed that, right in the place where the yellow "R" was in his shirt, the Titan had a card that said _"Hi, my name is "_ and then there was a blank space.

"My master is supposed to give me a name, you know, but usually they just call me Titan. Once, a guy dressed as a bat decided to call me Batmyte!" He then flied towards Robin. "So how will you name me?"

"Wha-me? I am supposed to name you?"

"Of course! You're my master, you silly! Who rubs the Lamp becomes my master! So, what would it be?"

"Uh, well…" Robin tried to think a good name. At the beginning, he thought of just putting him his own name spelled backwards, but then he decided that it was a stupid idea. At the end, he said: "How about… Larry?"

"LARRY! I'M LARRY! HI, I'M LARRY NOW! HEY, WASSUP! I'M LARRY! LARRY! LARRY FOREVER! LARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRY!"

The newly named Titan was flying all across the cave, bouncing on the walls, ceiling and floor at a great speed. Cyborg and Robin watched, amazed.

"Man, what's wrong with that guy?" Asked finally the metallic young man.

"This is just the beginning, dude." Said Beast Boy. "This is just the beginning."

The little hyper flying guy stopped bouncing around as suddenly as he had started. He then raised his finger (No pun intended), which started glowing, and touched his nametag. When he pulled back his finger, the card now read: _"Hi, my name is Larry"._

"Er… your finger glows?" Said Robin, unaware of that he wasn't saying something smart.

"Yea. It's from all my powers come from… Would you like to touch it!"

"WHAT!"

"The finger. Would you like to touch it?"

"NO!"

"C'mon, touch it! It will be like that scene of E.T.!"

"I'M NOTOUCHING IT!"

"Oh, well… But at least pull it!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

"WAIT!" Shouted Larry from behind him. "You can't go! You haven't got your wishes!"

"Wishes? What wishes?"

"Any wishes!"

"Any?"

"Yes! ANY!"

"And what does Any wish?"

"Any's not a person! What I was saying was-oh, forget it, Master, just sit back and relax. It will be easier to explain if I SING IT!"

"Dude! Not that song again!" Shouted an angry BB. "He does it every time…"

Surely enough, some weird music had just started playing apparently out of nowhere, and the cave was again full of a changing light. And then, Larry started singing:

"_Well Cinderella had her Magic Bugger, _

_And Pinocchio had the Monkey's Paw…"_

Larry moved his finger, and then, Cyborg found himself not only dressed with a blue night gown, but he was also covered in a glowing green slime; while Robin was now wearing a 'Pinocchio' outfit, and holding a jar with a monkey paw in it. All they managed to say was "Huh?"

"_But Master, you're in luck, 'cuz right in here_

_You got a brand of magic with no flaws!"_

Next, Larry makes a boxing ring appear. Robin is in one corner, and he looks like someone has beaten the crap outta him. Larry is behind him, massaging him.

"_You got the power to bite off those ears,_

_You're now playing in the big boys' camp._

_The bullies will face their wildest fears!"_

Suddenly, an angry mob armed with torches appears, but Larry turns into a sort-of-Frankenstein-monster and scares them off. Then he shrinks and gets inside the Lamp. He sticks and arm out, grabs Robin's hand and makes him rub the Lamp.

"_See, all you gotta do is rub the Lamp,_

_and I'll say…"_

Then, our friends are transported into a restaurant. Robin and Cyborg are sitting in the same table, with BB as a green dog, sitting next to Robin n the floor. Then Larry appears. He has transformed himself into a slim waiter, with really messy black hair, and a mustage. His ribbon tie was twisted to the side and he had a big red stain on his white shirt. He was hiding his hands behind his back.

"_My Master, Robin, sir,_

_what will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order, oui, monsieur?_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Suddenly, Larry took his hands from behind his back, revealing a glowing finger. He pointed BB with it, and a lighting of power came out of it, directed right at BB.

"NONONO!" Yelled BB, trying to run away, but the lighting hit him. He was transformed into a waiter with a green elephant head. He carried a tray on his hand, which he put in front of Robin. On the tray was a well-done Luau pig, completed with an apple in his mouth. But the pig's face… it was Larry ("What the…" Said Cyborg). He spitted out the apple and continued singing:

"_Life's about to change its course,_

_Now you'll be in first class!_

_You'll be the first to eat; never more the last,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

The pig then inflated himself until it exploded. Robin is now sitting in what seems to be a deluxe barber shop chair. Around him appear several of those little rascals that were worshipping raven in "Stranded" (Yep, those ones!) and, while attending Robin, they began singing:

"_Yes sir, we're proud of our service!_

_You're the boss, you're the king, sha-lah!"_

"HEY!" Shouted Robin. One of the aliens, that was cutting his hair had just let him bald. Suddenly, the green elephant waiter had reappeared, carrying a table full of food, which he placed right in front of Robin. Behind him, more little aliens carrying trays full of more food arrived. Robin looked from across the table. Sitting right in front of him was Larry, but now he had transformed himself into a very large and very fat man, with a two-sizes-too-small tuxedo. Larry is stuffing himself with the food, but he sings:

"_Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish_

_We will stuff you until you-BWARF!"_

Then Larry vomits, filling the cave entirely. When the vomit magically disappears, columns and pillars begin spurting out of the floor, and grow right to the ceiling. One of the columns manages to spurt from were Robin was standing, lifting him into a dangerous high.

"_My powers are unlimited,_

_so ask and don't be afraid!"_

Then, Robin falls from the column, but is caught in midair by a giant hand. Then, a voice too deep and thunderous to be Larry's sings:

"_I'M IN A HELPING-OUT RAMPAGE!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Robin looks around, realizing he's now in some sort of Temple. He looks up to see who saved him. It's Larry, but his eyes glow in white, and his hair is now golden and blows up, ala Super Sayayin. His head is still normal size, but his full body has grown into titanic proportions. He's sitting in a throne, and wears a golden armor, covered by purple robes, like some sort of war deity. Then suddenly, the golden chest of the armor opens, revealing its interior to be empty. The body was fake, only the head is real: Larry is sitting inside the hollow armor, sticking his head out, and controlling the fake body with ancient-looking levers and stuff. Larry then jumps out of the armor, and releases himself from the golden wig. He's now wearing a white-and-golden tuxedo with a matching hat and cane, dancing and joined by the two gigantic mechanical hands from the armor, that had come to life.

"_MWAHAHA!"_ Say the hands, apparently.

"_No, no."_ Replies Larry.

"_MWAHAHA!"_

"_Hey, hey."_

"_MWAHAHA!"_

"_Bow-wow._

_One, two, three-four,_

_Five-six-seven, EIGHT!"_

As he says every number, he stretches himself into the shape of it. At the end, the most unexpected thing happens: one of the armor's giant foot comes to life, flies and lands right on top of Larry, making a squatting sound. But Larry throws it away making use of a great strength, and grabs some stuff that is falling from nowhere. Robin then realizes that those "stuff" are in fact parts of Cyborg: an arm, a leg, the torso, his head with a not-so-happy face…

"_How can I do this?" _

He then starts juggling the parts of a now-yelling Cyborg.

_"I will tell you, Dick…" _

Larry throws the parts at Robin, who obviously has no talent at juggling whatsoever.

_"My powers have no risk!"_

Larry then puts Cyborg together, who lands on top of Robin and squish him against the floor.

_"I can pull any TRI-I-I-I-I-I-CK!"_

Larry transforms himself into a rabbit, and starts pulling himself out of a hat over and over again. At the end, he transforms into what seems to be a puffier and friendlier version of Malchior, the evil dragon.

"AND I'M JUST HEATTIN' UP!" Suddenly, and with no warning at all, he breaths fire, which directs itself to… Beast Boy. But when all the fire and smoke goes away, where a Beast Boy completed with three-grade burnings should be, is now a model-of-the-year convertible, completed with three gorgeous women with hoses, washing the car in a playful and seductive way.

"_Well, looky here! HAHAHA!"_

Two of the women started attacking Robin with the hoses, while the third one was being chased around the car by an over excited Cyborg.

"_It's just a little bit of my Abracadabra,_

_No big deal!"_

Soon, Robin was immobilized on the ground, with the two girls lying on top of him.

_"And I can also make it DISA-PPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAR!"_

As Cyborg jumped on the car and finally caught the third girl, and Robin started to enjoy the moment, everything goes away, including the car Cyborg is standing on, making him fall. Next, Larry grabs Robin from his shirt and lifts him from the ground, holding him in a distance lesser than half an inch between the two DNA buddies' faces.

"_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed,_

_let me see your thoughts, your dreams, your view._

_I swear you I'm home trained-certified!_

_You feeling thirsty? Well, then take some Dew!"_

Next, Larry buried both Robin and Cyborg under a pile of _'Mountain Dew'_ cans.

"_I assure you I can make come true any wish,_

_I can even turn you into a Ma'am!"_

Robin is now sitting in a reclining chair, in an environment pretty similar than the one Brother Blood was in before Professor Chang turned him into a cyborg (as seen in _'Desperate Housewives' _and _'Titans East Part 2'_). Then, Larry appears, dressed as a doctor, carrying a dangerous looking knife. Suddenly he reaches inside Robins pants and pulls out something pretty long-No, it's not THAT! It's a long wishes list.

"_Just give me here that million-mile long list,_

_you rub the Lamp and you'll see who I a-AAAAAAAAAM!"_

Larry uses the list to rub his butt, which starts swelling until it explodes. After this, there's no trace of where Larry has gone, but his voice is still heard:

"_My Master, Robin, sir,_

_have a wish…"_

One of the three girls from before appear.

_"Or two…"_

Another girl appears.

_"Or three!"_

The third girl appears. Cyborg grabs her and starts French-kissing her senselessly, but then-she transforms into Beast Boy! They broke apart and puke. Then Larry reappears: he's sitting Indian style on top of a pile of cushions, dressed in Mikey Mouse's wizard robes and hat.

"_All will come true if you believe,_

_You ain't never had a friend-_

_Never had a friend-never!"_

Suddenly, Larry makes appear a conga line of women in lingerie.

"_You ain't never had a friend-_

_Never had a friend-ever!"_

Larry transforms Beast Boy into a crocodile wearing a red cape and hat, and then a dozen of hippos in pink tutus land painfully on top of him.

_"YOU AIN'T NEVER…"_

Larry makes appear a pyramid made of live Siberian tigers.

_"HAD A…"_

Another pyramid appears, but this one is a real, Aztec pyramid made of solid gold.

_"FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND _

_LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE _

_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Next, the cave fills itself with palm trees, then appears a million of Tikki statues lined to the walls, which start spitting coins through their mouth, like if they were jackpots. Then a bar appears, completed with a barman serving tropical drinks. Then appears a pool full of waffles, in which Cyborg jumps and starts stuffing his mouth. Robin, however, is being persecuted by the conga line (which is now made of tigers, cuz they ate the women). Then a rock band appears, and is soon joined by a group of mariachis, and a giant piñata hanging from the ceiling, which explodes allowing a rain of tacos to fall. The cave now has turned into a twister of light and mayhem. But suddenly, it all disappears, leaving the cave as it was in a beginning.

_"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

The cave is back into darkness, and the only light now comes from a red neon sign reading 'Applause', which is carried by an angry Beast Boy.

"Let me see if I got it…" Said Robin, a little bit afraid to talk to Larry now. "I wish something, and you make it come true?"

"Well, duh! That's what the song said! What, do you want me to sing it again?"

"NO! Oh, please no!" Yelled BB, running away.

"So, it can be _anything_, and _all_ the wishes I want, right?"

"Well… No. You get only three wishes… aaaaand there are some restrictions."

"What kind of restrictions?"

"Well, first-hold on just a second, I got it here, I know I got it right here…" Larry was now looking for something in his pocket. Then he slapped his head. "Of course, I've been an idiot! Now I know where it is!"

Next thing he did, he went to Cyborg, and stepped on his foot violently. The tin man screamed, and Larry stuck his hand inside Cy's mouth. When he pulled it out, there was a small card between his fingers. "Alright, don't worry, everything's fine now! Here we go…" He cleared his throat and started reading.

"_WISH RESTRICTION NUMBER ONE: A Titan cannot, in any way, kill anyone_. I'm sorry, man, but I just can't, it's against my nature. Heck, I wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"HA!" Said Beast Boy from a corner. Larry eyed him angrily and ZAP! Beast Boy was turned into a pile of crap on the ground.

"Well, anyway, _B)A Titan cannot make anyone fall in love with anyone, nor anything_. So, in love issues, you're on your own, stud!" Larry looked around, like if making sure no one was watching, he then got close to Robin, and whispered. "But if, you now, you're in for some action, I know where you can find it and with a good price, man. Of course, there wouldn't be any connection or feeling but, that's the beauty of it, y'know? No attachments or compromises just-Living the moment, man! You wouldn't mind if the gal used to be a guy, do you?"

"What!"

"Nothing, nothing! Moving on! Well, finally, _SECOND: A Titan cannot make anyone dead come back to life_. Actually, this is a new clause; there used to be no problems with that until Lord Triplenipple created his own personal army of brainless zombies, and then of course it was all covered up and denied. But I think that guy has found a new way to get a brainless army. I think he's using a site in the net… Fan fiction dot something… I don't know. Anyway, what will your first wish be?"

Robin was looking at Larry like if he was one of the flies on top of Crap-em, Beast Boy.

"What?" Said the Titan.

"Gee, I don't know. Only three wishes, and all those clauses? Sounds like you got not too much power there. What do you think, Cy?"

"I agree, man. What are you, a second rate hocus-bogus or something?"

"C'mon, Cy, lets go find a way outta here."

Their path is interrupted when Larry sticks out a golden hand gun and points it at them. "NOW WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! You guys come HERE, and rub MY LAMP, and awake ME! And now you say you wanna LEAVE! With NOT A SINGLE ONE of your frikin' wishes! Well, I don't think so. I say that you're not going anyway without getting your three God dam wishes, with fries at the side, so you better SIT DOWN!"

The two boys do as commanded. Then, Larry grabs the crap pile that used to be Beast Boy and squish it in his hands until it becomes a green sheet of paper. He starts bending it and twisting it angrily until it becomes an origami bird. He grabs it by the peak and blows at it, until it inflates into a pterodactyl-a real one, one that seems shocked at what happened. Larry then puts the pterodactyl violently under Robin and Cyborg, and then he jumps on top of it too.

"Now, if you want to get outta this cave, then you're getting outta this cave! So welcome to Titanic Airlines, where you get no seatbelts so you better grab the hell outta this green dude if you don't wanna fall." Next thing, he pulls out a lighter, and uses it to make the bird's rare catch on fire.

"BEAM US UP, SCOTTY!" He yells. Suddenly the pterodactyl takes off at a great speed, not because any jet propulsion system, but just because of the mere pain that causes having your butt been caught on fire. With this speed, the bird makes a hole in the ceiling and flies into the arriving day.

**That's it for now! One of the reasons why I hadn't updated was because I didn't know what to do with the genie's song. I spent hours and hours trying to figure it out, and then the entire song came up to me last night, like at 4:00 am. I blame the lack of rest to my suddenly spurt of imagination. The next song is already written, though I don't remember where… And, well, about the loke about the waiter in the restaurant and the dog... if you have read "Lunch in the Gotham restaurant" by Stephen King, you would get it. If not, then... go read it, it's a nice story and not too long. Anyway, review!**


End file.
